Babysitting Babybat
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Bruce is fed up with Damian's attitude and grounds him in the mansion. Dick is called to babysit him. Damian still harbors a grudge against Dick, along with other feelings. To help them bond better, Dick decides to spice up their babysitting nights together. "If you don't like me treating you like a child, then how would you like me to treat you?" WARNING: DamiDick and DickDami.
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitting Babybat**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Chapter 1 Contains: DamiDick, DickDami, Oral, and boyxboy.**

Bruce and Dick were coming into the batcave. The sun was setting and it was Batman's time to patrol soon, there was just one thing he had to take care of.

Damian.

Bruce was already in his Batman costume ready to leave while Dick wore his citizen clothes, but he had his Nightwing getup underneath as backup.

Damian sat in the computer chair in a huff, "Why is **he** here?"

Dick knew he still wasn't well liked by the new Robin, "Damian. Nice to see you too." His voice was sarcastic.

Bruce didn't want them to start bickering again until he left, "Your sitter's here."

His green eyes glared, "I don't. Need. A babysitter."

Dick sighed as Bruce began explaining **yet again** that Damian was still too young to be left alone. But in reality, Damian had brought this on himself.

"You've been breaking out of the cave, stealing the Batmobile, and disobeying orders. So, you're grounded from patrol until you can learn to behave."

"Ugh, this punishment again? And I guess this **clown** is supposed to monitor my actions." He eyed the older male.

Dick babysat Damian before and it didn't end well. The two sparred, Damian knocked Dick into a computer chair, and then he broke out and patrolled in Gotham while Dick wasn't looking.

Dick got lectured big time by Bruce ever since then. He figured Bruce had learned his lesson and wouldn't use him as a sitter anymore. He figured wrong.

The acrobat knew Damian didn't like him at all. Dick thought that since they were Batman and Robin together once that they'd gotten closer, but for some reason Damian still resented him.

Dick rubbed the back of his head, "Look, Damian, I know you want to be alone. I'll give you that. You just can't leave the mansion, okay?"

"Silence Grayson. I'm talking to father." He only made eye contact with Bruce.

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. He decided to leave the two Waynes, but Bruce grabbed his arm, "Damian, Dick is part of this family whether you like it or not, and he **is** your babysitter. Now you wouldn't even **need** a babysitter if you didn't behave like such a child."

"Well I'm **not** a child! Let me prove it and go on patrol with you!" Damian wanted nothing more than to spend more time with his father, but he always got stuck with Dick and Alfred instead.

Bruce rose his voice, "No Damian, you're staying in the cave and that's final!"

Damian's eyes showed sadness and he kept his mouth shut. He got up from the computer chair and stormed off to the training room to blow off steam.

Bruce huffed and straightened himself up, "Look after him."

"Of course I will." Dick crossed his arms, "You **do** know that the more you're mean to him the more he's mean to me, right?"

"Hrrm." He simply put his cowl over his face and went to the batmobile, "Make sure he eats dinner and is in bed by the time I get back."

Dick could hear crashing and body blows from the training room, "Easier said than done."

Bruce gave him one final look before taking off, "And **don't** let him escape this time."

He nodded.

The batmobile engine roared and took off out of the batcave. Alfred approached Dick with a platter, "Cheer up Mawster Dick, I made my special chocolate chip cookies. I know how they usually cheer you up."

Dick gave a small smile, "Well, at least **something** good happened today." He took the plate and ate one, "Mm, you still got it Alfie."

The butler smirked, "Now if only Mawster Damian felt the same way."

"I'm sure he likes them, no one can resist these, not even him. I'll go share some."

"Okay, just bring my platter back alive. I don't want any dents."

Dick chuckled and made his way to the training room.

He followed the violent noises while munching on the chocolate goodies. He hoped the snack would calm Damian down, make him sit still for a minute.

He stuck his head in the training room. Damian swung his sword swiftly, chopping the head off a holographic manikin.

Dick hoped he wasn't next, "Hey buddy, you hungry?"

He didn't bother looking at him, "Leave me alone Grayson." He charged at more holograms, cutting down each one more merciless than the last.

Dick stopped eating and placed the platter on the floor by the door, "C'mon, even **you** can't say no to chocolate chip."

Damian let out an annoyed sigh and glared, "No."

The acrobat shrugged and shook his head while leaving. Every time he and Robin spoke, it was like a knife fight. Dick honestly thought he had grown closer to him after all the times they've spent together, but ever since Bruce was announced alive, Damian reverted back to treating Dick like trash.

Since bonding was out of the question, Dick decided to help update the batcomputer with information from Bludhaven.

His civilian clothes hung on the back of the chair while he sat in the comfort of his Nightwing uniform.

He tapped away on the computer until he felt a presence behind him, "Hm?"

Damian stood there with a scowl, "Spar with me." He had his sword in his hand, unsheathed.

Dick raised a brow, "Uhh..I thought you wanted to be left alone."

"Well the holograms put up a good fight but fade away after being touched, so I guess you're a bit more capable than a hologram, Grayson."

"Uhh..thanks? But I'm not in the mood Damian, just use a dummy or something."

"Why do you think I'm asking you?"

Dick felt the burn and refused to talk to him anymore. He swirled back around in the chair and resumed typing.

Damian didn't apologize, "I take it that's a no." He tapped on his sword impatiently and then smirked, "I see your cowardice ways haven't changed. Perhaps you're finally aware you're inferior to me as a fighter."

He said nothing and kept typing, this was just Damian trying to pick a fight out of boredom.

He then uttered, "Maybe your parents would still be alive if you weren't such a quitter."

His hands froze and he felt a vein almost pop. Damian always insulted him and hit Dick where it hurt. There were times where he wanted to snap and put the brat in his place, but knew it would just make their relationship worse.

But lately Dick had been sexually frustrated from always bailing on dates to come to Gotham and babysit. Fighting was a good way to shake the feeling off.

"You want to spar? Fine." He got up from his chair, "Let's spar. But no weapons."

Damian smirked and sheathed his sword, "Hmph, intimidated? Very well, not like I need a weapon to take you down."

The two angry birds made their way to the training room and began sparring on the mats.

Damian threw the first punch and Dick caught his fist only to be kicked in the shin. He didn't let it faze him, the blue bird was still pretty pissed and Damian's taunts only made it worse.

"So you **do** know how to use your fists, and here I thought they were for decoration." Damian smirked and threw a barrage of punches.

Dick couldn't block them all but managed to land a knee to Damian's stomach, "Yeah, I can use my legs too!"

Damian fell to the mat and swept Nightwing by his ankles causing him to fall back.

Damian smirked as Dick lied in front of him, "Hmph, I don't even know why you still come to the mansion, father doesn't even need you anymore."

Dick got back up, "Oh? Then why I am I always being called to come babysit **you**?!" he threw a punch at Damian.

Robin blocked and used it to grab Nightwing's arm, "Well he doesn't need you for missions now," he swung him over his shoulder, " **does he**?!"

He hit the mat hard, "Urrrghh! So what?!"

Damian stepped on his shoulder and began twisting Nightwing's arm, "So father finally has what he **really** wanted. Me. A **real** son." He smirked down at him.

Something inside Dick snapped and his calm nature immediately disintegrated, "Oh that **is it**!"

He roughly grabbed Damian and tackled him to the mat, "Hey!"

They wrestled and he scratched at Dick, but the big bird wasn't budging, "Not so tough now, are you?"

He was able to easily pin one of Damian's wrists to the mat and use knees the lock his legs in place. Damian still squirmed and tried escaping from under him.

His and Dick's face were so close that their noses almost touched. Damian gasped and began fighting harder to get away. His ears began blushing.

"You talk the big talk but you forget, you're still just a brat."

Damian angrily kneed Dick hard in the stomach, he loosened his grip giving Damian the chance to slip away, but this time Dick had him pinned on his stomach.

"There, got you. What're you going to do now, Robin?" Dick taunted.

"Shut up.. get off!" his ears turned red at how close Nightwing was.

Dick's tights were always so tight. Even with the armor on, Damian could outline Dick's soft body pressing against his back. He could feel his heaving chest, his tight abs, and plump thighs on top of him.

Damian then let out strange noise and covered something on his front.

"Wha.. are you hiding a weapon?"

"NO! Just let me go!" he squirmed more.

Dick refused to budge, "Ugh, I can't believe you. I said **no** weapons, and you still brought one anyway?! Unbelievable." He wrestled to see what was in Damian's hand.

"No! Dammit, back off!"

"No, hand over the knife! Don't make me tell Bruce." He removed Damian's hand and slid to where it was.

"Stupid-! It's not a..!" Damian went quiet when it was too late.

Dick's hand was covering Damian's crotch. He squeezed on it and felt the outline of Damian's penis.

It was warm and slightly..hard.

It was then Dick's turn to feel embarrassed. He immediately let go and blushed, "Oh..uhh.."

Damian said nothing and wouldn't even look at him.

Dick tapped his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, are you-?"

The angry bird elbowed Dick hard in the jaw.

"OWWWA!" He got off of him.

Damian immediately got up and ran out of the training room, "YOU HARLOT!"

Dick rubbed his sore jaw calling out to him, "It was an accident, I'm sorry!" Guilt began to settle in his chest. His heart hurt more than his jaw, "Ugh, great. Another thing he'll hate me for."

The two didn't see each other for the rest of the day. Damian stayed locked up in his room and Dick updated the batcomputer until Batman came home.

 **Next Week. . .**

It was the same time, different week. Batman was out on patrol, Damian was still grounded, and surprise-surprise Dick was called to babysit.

Dick muttered to himself as he got dressed as Nightwing, "Why can't Bruce take a hint? Damian doesn't like me. He's only making this worse."

He still felt guilty for touching Damian in that way. He really **did** want to get along with him, he was Bruce's son after all and Dick's new little brother.

If Bruce and Dick got along, then things should work out with him and Damian.

At least that's what Dick hoped.

He sighed and went upstairs and knocked on Damian's door, "D-Damian?"

The little bird was on his bed reading a book, "What?"

He could hear the anger in his voice, but he came in anyway, "H-Hey buddy.."

"I'm not your buddy. Why are you trespassing?" he wore his usual black turtleneck and jeans.

His eyes still showed disdain for the blue bird, but Nightwing put on his domino mask and smiled, "Listen, I know you're mad. You have every right to be. It must've been scary, huh?"

Damian felt irritated at how softly Dick spoke to him, "'Scary?'"

He sounded sympathetic and kind, "Yeah, I didn't mean to touch your special place like that. I'm so sorry, it was a complete accident, okay?"

"I'm not a child Grayson. Just shut up talking about it. I'm aware it was an error on your part. So just drop it already." He huffed and went back to his book.

' _Well, if an apology isn't enough.'_ Dick rubbed the back of his head, "Well you still sound mad, so let me make it up to you."

"What next? You going to sing me a lullaby?"

"Nope. Let's take a break from the mansion and go out on a patrol of our own, what do you say?"

Damian looked up from his book, "..is this a joke?"

"Nope." He smiled brightly, "It's a secret mission for only Nightwing and Robin. You in?"

Damian finally cracked a smile and closed his book, "Fine. Since you're so hopeless without me."

Dick felt proud of himself and hoped tonight would be the night that brought him and Damian closer.

 **Patrol. . .**

Nightwing and Robin were on a roof peering down at an abandoned building.

Their domino masks had X-ray vision to see through the thick walls. They picked up the heat signatures of two of Gotham's crime lords.

Nightwing tested him, "So who do you see down there?"

Robin tapped his green mask, "Well judging by the **pig mask** , well gosh golly gee Nightwing, I have no idea." He rolled his eyes at the older male.

Dick sighed annoyingly, "I'm only asking you to see what you already know, so answer seriously."

"I know everyone father has faced already. I hacked into the batcomputer and memorized everything before we even met."

Dick didn't even want to know how in the world Damian was able to do that, "Then explain to me who's down there!"

"Ugh, fine. The one in the pig mask is 'Pyg' and the one with the mutilated mask is 'Scarecrow.' Since Pyg is a pervert and Scarecrow deals with gas, they must be selling drugs to, oh I don't know, every **psycho** in Gotham."

Dick smiled, "Very good."

"Hmph, child's play. Let's get this over with."

Damian could hide it all he wants, Dick could tell he was happy. He flipped through the air with a smile on his face ready to bust some bad guys. To Dick, it felt like old times.

The crashed through the glass and landed on top of some crates. Dick had his escrima sticks and Damian had his sword.

Dick eyed Scarecrow, "Looks like you're having a party and we weren't invited."

Damian eyed Pyg, "Guess they lost our invitations."

Scarecrow began wheezing out fear gas, "IT'S NIGHTWING AND ROBIN! GET THEM!"

Junkies and minions of Gotham ran towards them. If they couldn't get one of them, then they'd never get their fix.

Dick put a mask over his mouth, "I can handle Scarecrow's fear gas. Think you can handle Pyg yourself?"

Robin was already jumping into action, "Hmph, that doesn't even come close to a challenge." He lunged at the fat man.

"That's the spirit." Nightwing went straight for Scarecrow fighting off his minions.

Robin began swinging his sword at Pyg and the man squealed, "Hehehe, oooo, I see little rockin robin has come to play."

He leaped about dancing away while his doll-o-trons tried to pin Damian down.

' _Damn Pyg, he's using people as puppets again.'_ Damian ditched his sword so he wouldn't kill the civilians. He had to attack the source.

He began attacking Pyg and fighting off the puppets, "Come and get me little birdie, ooof!"

Robin landed a nice blow on his jaw, "It's over Pyg, release these people at once."

Pyg squealed like an animal, "Hehhe, mmmmnnn, hurt me some more robby boo~!"

He grunted in disgust, "You freak.. Your very existence is appalling."

Pyg wobbled to his feet, "OOOoohh, don't say that. If only you knew what **I** feel~" he rubbed on his plump body and struck a pose, "you'd be feeling **fabulous** ~!"

Damian wanted to throw up. The fat man jiggled all over the place and his voice was so perverse. This man thrived on being abused and enjoyed torment. How was he supposed to win?

Some doll puppets snuck up behind Damian and held him hostage, "Hey! Let go!"

Pyg got out a pink syringe, "Here~ Have a taste of my world, kid." He snickered and injected the needle into Robin's neck.

"AARRGH!" He cried out and then kicked Pyg hard, "BACK OFF!"

Pyg was knocked hard on the floor and Robin began violently hitting the doll puppets. Nightwing was almost done wrapping up stuff with Scarecrow.

"Robin are you okay?!"

Damian groaned and gripped his neck in pain, "I'm..fine.." the room looked blurry and he could barely stand. Come to think of it, he couldn't feel anything below the waist.

Nightwing knew they'd have to retreat, "Damn.." he tossed a smoke bomb and grabbed whole of Robin, "We're going back to the cave."

"N-No.. I can still.. fight." Damian lost consciousness.

Dick carried him on his back and leaped out of the smoky building. Scarecrow and Pyg coughed as the vigilantes flipped away.

 **. . .**

The two successfully got back to the batcave. Dick placed Damian in his room to get treated by Alfred. Meanwhile, he managed to grab a few drug samples off of Pyg.

"Now, which one of these did he put inside Damian?" he analyzed each drug sample on the computer, "Today was finally a good day until **this** happened. Bruce is going to kill me, if Damian doesn't beat him to it."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Babysitting wasn't getting any easier in the batcave and he was starting think Damian was right. Maybe Bruce didn't need him anymore.

Dick felt bad, "I should've just stayed in Bludhaven."

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

The blue bird flinched at Damian's cry, "What the-?!" he rushed up the stairs.

Damian dashed past him still in his Robin getup. He had his sword and he went straight to the training room.

"Um, at least he looks better? What'd you do to him Alfie?" Dick met him in Damian's room.

The butler put away the gauze, "Nothing much. All I did was cover his cuts and bruises with ointment, and then took a blood sample from his neck wound. But after that, he began screaming and the darn boy won't even let me touch him."

"Oh great.." Dick combed a hand through his hair, "Please don't tell Bruce about this. I'll go deal with Damian myself, okay?"

He nodded, "Very well, if you go down Mawster Dick, so will I. Besides," he walked out the door, "lord knows you won't make it if **both** Waynes are mad at you."

Dick chuckled, "Yeah.." and headed to the training room with a first aid kit.

Alfred watched the drug samples on the screen and tried finding a match to Damian's blood sample hoping to find a cure.

Meanwhile, Dick cautiously entered the training room, "Damian?"

Robin was in the middle of practicing his strikes using his sword, it was sheathed this time.

Sweat was visible on his chin. It dripped some and his breathing was ragged. Dick could tell something was off.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better. Just a little hot." He continued to practice striking.

Dick reached out, "A-Are you sure? I heard screaming, you sounded-"

Before his hand could touch him, Damian swatted it away, "Don't touch me."

He felt hurt by that, "..are you mad about tonight?"

"Yes. I am mad. Because there is a bubbling buffoon in here ruining my concentration." He resumed his striking with his sword.

He noticed Damian's form was sloppy and he his breathing was all over the place. Something was **definitely** bothering him. Whether it meant him hating him more, the acrobat knew he had to help.

Dick made up his mind, "Okay, I'm going to have to look by force."

"What?" Dick lunged at him and tackled him to the training mat, "What are you doing?! I said don't touch me!" Damian squirmed while keeping his legs together.

His hand tried hard to push Dick's face away smushing against his cheek, "I'm twying to hewlp..noww let me sheee!"

"NO!"

He grabbed Damian's knees, "I SAID LET ME SEE!" With a rough grip he was able to spread Damian's legs to see where he was hurt.

Damian's face blushed red and Dick froze once he saw what was wrong.

Robin had an erection in his pants and the bulge was stretching his black spandex. It looked painful and ready to rip through the fabric.

Dick let out a sigh of relief, "Phew, I thought you were hurt. This is perfectly normal."

Damian growled, "No it isn't! Let me go!" he tried covering himself but Dick kept a good grip on his knees.

"Well..one **this** size isn't normal. I guess."

"Shut up! It just needs to settle down. But it's never been this stubborn before, ugh, I'm no different than a harlot."

Dick joked, "Worse. You're going through puberty. I guess that serum Pyg injected you with ended up triggering one of your..hormones." he gulped at how big it was.

The acrobat let go of his knee and touched it. Damian's whole body jolted and he uttered a small moan.

He covered his mouth and began kicking, "Don't touch it! Then it'll never go away!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help. Mother says it's wrong to indulge in meaningless lust. I just need to keep training and calm my mind."

"Psssh, after what your Mother did to Bruce, she has no right to talk. You're better off listening to me, little prince."

Damian scoffed at the pet name and kicked free from Dick's grip. He rose to his feet and staggered for his sword, "I don't need **your** help."

Dick stood up and got out his escrima sticks from his back, "Okay then, I have an idea, tough guy."

"Hm?"

"Let's play 'good guy bad guy.' I'll be bad and you be good."

"What?"

"We'll fight to determine who's right. If **you** beat me, I'll leave you alone. If I win, we'll fix your..problem **my** way." He smiled, "You in?"

"I accept," he smirked and aimed his sword at Nightwing, "I've been waiting to cut you down for weeks."

Damian charged at him with all his might, but Dick merely stepped out of the way and opened his escrima stick. A net-like rope shot out and wrapped around Damian.

The Robin landed to the mat with a thud and his sword scattered off to a corner somewhere.

Dick raised a brow, "Well **that** ended fast." He put his sticks away, "Falling for the **same** trick twice? And you call yourself an assassin."

Damian wormed around, "You coward! Untie me and fight like a man!" He eventually tired out and wheezed on the mat. More sweat appeared and he barely had any energy to move.

"I **did** say I was playing the bad guy." He calmly walked over to Damian and began untying the laces on his green boots. He tossed them away and went for his pants next.

"Haa.. what are you doing? Nnhh! Let go!"

Dick tugged Damian's pants off freeing his erection, "Okay, bear with me Damian. This is the only way to get your body some relief."

He took off his grey glove from his Nightwing suit and reached into one of the small pockets. He got out a small bottle of lubricant and covered his hand with it.

Damian stared wondering what his captor was planning.

Dick placed Damian's head on his lap, "Let me know if this hurts, okay?" his wet hand wrapped around Damian's erection and began giving it light strokes.

Damian's body jolted and he let out small moans, "..aahh! No, let go!"

Dick ignored and continued to stroke him off. His fingers kept a nice grip and his thumb massaged the tip.

Damian had never been touched like this before, not even by himself, _'What is this? I feel tingly.. I thought it was going to be feel gross, but it feels so..'_ he refused to finish that thought.

He gritted his teeth to prevent more noises from coming out. He drooled some on Dick's lap.

Nightwing continued to move his hand, "You can let out your voice if you want, it doesn't bother me. I'm not doing this to tease you."

Damian groaned in refusal and looked like he was putting up resistance, so Nightwing picked up the pace.

He tightened his grip and tugged more on it, "AAAAHHH! HHAAHH!" Damian's green eyes filled with tears and he looked like he was enjoying it, "N-AAAH! No! Stop touching! W-Wait..Nnhhh!" his hips bucked and he ended up cumming.

Dick flinched at how much Damian let out. His white essence shot out onto his hand and dribbled onto the mat too.

He stared in awe as Damian trembled on his lap, "Wow..and you're still cumming." Dick could feel how warm and thick his semen was.

Damian sweated a lot and felt exhausted, "Haaahh..hhhaaaa.. Hhaaahh..i-is it over?"

Dick thought he sounded so cute, "Uhh..well.." he blushed when he felt Damian in his hand, "I don't think you had enough."

Even after releasing so much, it remained hard. Damian felt hot, and the cool touch of Dick's wet hand felt nice. His lap felt comforting, not that he'd admit that.

He tried lifting his head, "See? It didn't work, now let- GAHH!"

Dick gave him another handjob, "..it's okay to enjoy it, I can keep going until you're satisfied."

Damian's face reddened and felt himself drowning in arousal, "A-Aaahh, no..stop !" his toes curled and clenched as his dripping member was being massaged. The boy had already came and this made him have to go again.

Nightwing was so used to Damian having a stern expression like his father. Seeing him moan and beg was simply adorable. It reminded him Damian really was still a kid in some ways, no matter how grown up he tried to act.

Dick could feel Damian's hip buck more rapidly, "Are you going to cum again, little prince? You're really moving your hips, should I go faster?"

Damian panted and moaned and couldn't bring himself to retort. He let out more moans in a cute voice while Dicks free hand petted his head.

"Go on, let it out Damian."

He cringed and felt his body react to Dick's vice, "NNNAAAAHH!" The boy ended up shooting another load onto the mat and Nightwing's lubed hand.

He trembled on his lap, "Good boy, let it all out." He said in a soothing voice.

Damian whimpered and couldn't stop himself from making a mess in Dick's hand. His body eventually went limp and he had no more fight left in him. His legs were still spread wide and his thick cum soiled the training mat.

Dick took his hand off of it, "You really let out a lot.." his hand was sticky and coated with Damian's fresh thick cum. The scent was alluring and aroused the blue bird.

The rope on the boy loosened and Damian was free. But rather than use this chance to escape, he froze, unable to take his eyes off of Nightwing.

The older male was licking his hand and tasting Damian's essence. He looked erotic while doing so and this made Damian unable to comment.

' _Th-That's my.. Grayson's licking my..'_ he couldn't dare think it. His heart pounded hard nervously as Dick slurped.

He just stared while blushing shades of red as Dick licked his palm, "Mmnnn.." he then stopped when he realized Damian was still hard, "I guess my hand wasn't good enough."

Before Damian could react or defend himself, Dick was already between his legs. His lips were wet and his blue eyes were seductive.

"Grayson?"

Dick licked his lips and mumbled, "..can't believe I'm doing this.."

The next thing he knew, Dick's soft lips were on his tip. Damian's toes curled up when he felt himself slip into Dick's mouth.

"OOOooohh!" Damian groaned in pleasure. He had never felt anything so good before.

Dicks tongue massaged and slithered around his length tasting every inch of him. Dick kept a nice grip on Damian's thighs as his head bobbed up and down.

The sucking noises echoed throughout the training room making Damian feel even more vulnerable. He squeaked and clawed into the mat.

"D.. Mmmnn, nooo.. we can't!" he felt himself whimpering and putty in Dick's mouth.

Dick felt his crotch get wet as he sucked on the small Robin. He couldn't stop suckling away even if he wanted to.

Damian felt like he was stuck in a hot vacuum. Dick's lips tightened around his length and his tongue teased his tip on each suck.

Damian began pulling on Dick's silky hair. He needed something to hold. He felt so sensitive and aroused that he was losing his mind.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Oooh.. OoOHHH!" He ended spreading his legs wider so Dick could suck on him more, "Nnnnn.." he closed his eyes moaning.

Dick hummed while he sucked not bothering to stop or check on Damian's situation. He felt he just **had** to taste him, "Mmmn, mmnnn, mmmph!" his pleasurable mouth was merciless.

He picked up the pace and Damian uttered a loud squeaky moan, "AAAAaahhha!" He clutched Dick's head, "..nnggaahhh.. D-Dick!" his hips bucked high in the air causing his back to lift off the mat.

Dick's lips latched on tight as Damian came in his mouth. The older male let out a small moan as he felt his mouth get filled instantly and he had no choice but to swallow every drop.

Damian's body trembled and drooled dripped down his chin, "Aa.. aa.." he let out a small noise and his body dropped and went limp.

His eyes were closed and couldn't bring himself to move at all anymore. He felt content after letting out so much, and was very tired.

Dick continued to swallow until he felt Damian get soft. He took it out of his mouth with a small pop, "Ooh.. Mmnn, there."

Damian's cock was back to being small and limp, coated in Dick's saliva.

He licked his lips, "It took a while, but you're all better now Damian." He heard nothing and noticed how tuckered out and motionless the boy was, "Damian?"

He said nothing and his eyes were still closed. His breathing was back to normal and looked like he was asleep.

Dick blushed when he realized what he had done, _'Crap, Bruce is going to kill me. Damian's never going to forgive me for this. What will Alfred think? Oh God, I'm terrible.'_

He fished around and grabbed Damian's pants and green boots. He dressed the boy the best that he could and gathered him up in his arms.

"Mmmmnn.." he groaned as Dick carried him out of the room.

The older male felt so embarrassed and awkwardly asked, "Uhh..Damian? Are you better now?"

He let out a small growl, "..I'll kill you."

' _I guess that's a yes.'_ Dick smiled and carried Damian to his room, "Yeah, I know. But you'll need your rest first."

 **To be Continued. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Babysitting Babybat**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 2 Contains: DamiDick, DickDami, Oral, Spanking, Urination, and boyxboy.**

Damian awoke the next morning after being babysat by Dick. Sunlight hit his face and he was welcomed by the smell of Alfred's breakfast.

The scent of coffee, syrup, and cinnamon filled his nostrils.

His stomach growled so he headed downstairs to eat. Bruce was already at the table while Alfred brought the food in.

His father had his usual suit on, "Wow, you actually woke up on time. I guess Dick got you to your proper bedtime after all."

Damian cringed at the name, "Ugh, don't." He took his seat and slicked his hair back in annoyance.

"Why? How'd the babysitting go?"

"Grayson is incompetent and useless!" Damian exploded, "He dares compare himself to you and act like he has authority over me!"

"Damian, he's your **babysitter**. **Of course** he has authority over you."

Alfred placed breakfast in front of the angry bird, "As do I, whether you like it or not, young man."

"Hmph!" he stabbed his eggs with a fork, "Well _he's_ not necessary anymore! **I'm** Robin, he's Nightwing. He should just stay in Bludhaven."

Bruce dabbed his lips with a napkin, "..Why do you hate Dick so much? As far as I'm concerned, he tries to get along with you and focus on your good side. That's something not a lot of people do."

Damian couldn't bring himself to look his father in the eye. He began remembering last night, how Nightwing had him tied in the training room with his hand wrapped around his length.

He had never been touched that way before, not even by himself. The massage was nice and that thing Dick did with his mouth..

Damian's face turned red and he felt himself get aroused. He flinched at how tight his pants began to fit.

"Are you okay?"

Damian got embarrassed and stormed away from the table, "Grayson just needs to be fired, okay?! I could list a million reasons why he's incompetent, but he's not worth my time." He got up from his seat and left the dining room.

Bruce sighed and put his chin on his hand, "Why is it so hard for them to get along?"

Alfred had a sixth sense about these things, "Perhaps they already do. In their own little way." He merely smiled and handed Bruce his tea.

"Hrrm. If you say so Alfred, let's just see how things play out."

 **. . .**

Damian was in the bathroom in desperate need of a shower. He felt sweaty and sticky every time he thought about last night. He couldn't help it!

He'd never felt anything so pleasurable before.

He tossed his shirt and pants on the floor. His skin had beads of sweat and his underwear felt tight. He tugged them down freeing his half-hard erection.

He blushed down at it, "..dammit."

The young Robin tossed his underwear with the rest of his sweaty clothes and hopped into the shower. He began scrubbing and washing himself right away.

He let the water hit him in the face, trying hard to forget last night. Wash away the guilt. The desire.

But he couldn't, his mind was set on replay. Every time he closed his eyes he could picture Dick licking his cum off his hand and how erotic he looked doing it too.

His touches were burned onto Damian's body. The tight yet gentle massage on Damian's cock made him fully erect. He let out a small whimper and stepped away from the shower water.

His hand trailed down his stomach and grabbed his erection, "..shit, damn you Grayson."

He remembered every stroke Dick gave him and could easily mimic it. His thumb massaged the tip and he kept a tight grip as he stroked it.

He huffed in the shower as he remembered Dick's mouth. The way he smirked and wet his lips right before he took Damian right there. It was like Dick was going to be eat him.

"Aaahh..hhaa." he leaned against the shower wall and stroked himself faster. His cock twitched and felt moist in his hand.

Dick's mouth felt so hot and wet. His tongue licked Damian all over and his suction was unforgettable. Damian's legs felt weak when he remembered the tight grip Dick had on him. He was locked good in his mouth, unable to run away. Not that he wanted to.

His breathing grew ragged again and his green eyes grew hazy with arousal, "Hhaahh.. Grayson.. Grayssssooon!"

It wasn't just his mouth that Damian could remember. Those **damn tights** he always wore. Would it kill him to wear a cape? His ass was always perfectly outlined in that skimpy costume.

His chest was so soft, his abs were stunning, and his thighs were so thick. Not to mention his seductive lips and voice.

"OOuughh, fuck!" Damian clawed at the shower wall, "I can't stop..myself.. Oh God, Grayson!" he moaned as he came on the shower floor.

He huffed and panted as his semen went down the drain. His body trembled.

Just the very thought of Grayson made him hot and bothered all over again. He sat on the shower floor and leaned back against the wall exhausted.

"This has never happened before..hhaahh, dammit why can't I calm down?" He knew Pyg's serum wore off already, so why couldn't he find relief?

Damian's crotch felt so hot and bothered. The thought of Dick sucking him off never left his mind. In order to get over this pain, he'd need to experience it one more time.

"What have you done to my body Grayson?" he hated how he aroused him so.

He wobbled to his feet and used the shower head to clean up his shame. He then toweled himself off and got dressed in his usual black turtleneck and jeans.

Damian left the bathroom still feeling sexually frustrated, but doing it by himself was getting him nowhere and was a waste of time.

"Pennyworth." He summoned his butler, "Tea."

"Right away Mawster Damian. Shall I prepare a cup for Mawster Dick as well?"

Damian stopped, "What?! Why's he here again?!"

"While you were in the shower Mawster Bruce was called for Justice League Business. So, he called Mawster Dick to babysit again." He gave him a stern look, "So **please** , no rough-housing this time."

The boy blushed and rubbed his eyebrows in stress, "Ugh, why now?" he exhaled dramatically, "Fine. Where is he?"

"Watching cartoons in front of the telly."

That afternoon, Dick sat watching Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny go at it again while Alfred prepared the tea in the kitchen.

Damian came into the TV room, "Grayson." He sat next to him in a huff.

Dick immediately felt guilty, "Damian."

He could tell the little bird was angry. Dick had felt so bad after what he did to the poor boy.

"Um..about yesterday.." Dick twiddled his thumbs, "I know you definitely hate my guts after what I did to you."

Damian crossed his arms, "Get on with it."

He faced the boy and let his emotions spill out, "I'm **so**..sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I only meant to help you feel better, but I only ended up traumatizing you."

Damian felt irritated by Dick's sympathetic voice, "Traumatized? Are you serious Grayson?"

"I just couldn't leave you like that in the training room. But I ended up taking it too far. I promise I'll **never** do it again." His eyes looked so sad and his cheeks were red.

Damian's chest hurt at the word "never." Dick was never going to touch him again? The young boy felt a little disappointed. But his pride got the best of him, like usual.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, okay? So stop treating me like a baby." He focused on the TV.

Dick noticed he was pouting, "..are you mad?"

"I'm **not** mad."

' _I already apologized, but that just made him even more cranky.'_ he wasn't backing down, "Um, when I did that.. **thing** to you last night.. Did it end up hurting?"

Damian blushed a little, "..what?"

"Did I end up hurting you anywhere on your body? Is that why you're still mad at me?"

The boy was in pain alright. But he had taken care of it in the shower. Just remembering how he spent a good 5 minutes jerking off to Dick made him want to die.

He grunted, "It **didn't** hurt." Damian shifted his legs uncomfortably. He felt aroused remembering how it _really_ felt.

Dick noticed the slight blush on Damian's face, "..so you ended up feeling good?"

Damian's ears reddened more and he could barely concentrate on the TV, "I never said that."

He thought he looked cute, "..you never **not** said that."

Damian shot Dick a look, "Okay, **first of all** this is all **your** fault!"

" **My** fault? **I'm** not the one who got drugged by Pyg!"

"Well I wouldn't have been out there if **you** hadn't have dragged me out there!"

Dick pouted, "Like you weren't happy to go! You hate staying indoors! Just like you hate spending time with me!"

Robin balled his fists against his dark jeans, "Well after you went and did that **weird** thing with your mouth I can't stop thinking about it!"

The blue bird shut up.

Damian huffed, "It's frustrating and hinders my work."

"Oooohh.. So that means you **did** end up enjoying it." Dick couldn't help but smirk.

He could see his smug face in the corner of his eye, "Ugh, yeah right. Get over yourself."

"Well, you said it hinders your work, right?" Dick got close to Damian's ear, "So you want me to suck it again?"

Damian covered his ear and his cheeks blushed shades of red, "NO! Why would you-?! I don't-!"

Dick couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, "Okay, okay. Calm down."

Damian blurted out, "It's **not** funny Grayson! I don't want you touching me anymore, I hate it!"

The acrobat smiled and raised both hands, "Alright. Then I won't do it **ever** again." He got up from the couch, "Now that all of this is behind us, I'll go get the tea."

As soon as he left the room Damian wanted to kick himself in the mouth. Now Dick was never going to blow him again.

' _Ugh, why do I even want him to do it again anyway? I'm above such trivial lust.'_ He groaned and tried to just forget the whole thing, but failed, "I've got to keep my hormones in check or Grayson will never stop teasing him."

Dick was in the kitchen with Alfred smiling. He then chuckled to himself, _'He's such a little cutie. I just want to gobble him up!'_ Dick always had a soft spot for Damian.

Despite his rude mouth, Dick found the boy to be just precious. He wanted to hold him and love him to bits, but he knows Damian is too prideful to let that ever happen.

Just then, Dick's cellphone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Dick? It's Batwoman. We need Nightwing."

 **. . .**

Nightwing met up with Batwoman in the dark streets of Gotham. Two-Face and his crew were shooting up neighborhoods with guns.

They shot bullets at the two vigilantes and charged at them. They began swinging out the way with their grappling hooks.

The redhead landed on the roof, "Thanks for coming at the last minute Nightwing. I **really** didn't want to call Batman. He always bitches and moans when I use my guns."

"Let me guess: 'use a gun and you're just like them,' right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She aimed her gun down at the running thugs and fired away, "Don't worry, these are rubber bullets."

As each one got shot down, Two-Face snapped his fingers and even more thugs showed up with bigger guns.

He cackled, "Hah, like I'm really going to lose to some pretty boy and a lesbo! Bring out the bat!"

"Sorry," Nightwing leaped off the roof and somersaulted a kick, "but you'll have to settle for us."

He got out his sticks and beat down each baddy while Batwoman backed him up. The redhead punched and kicked down the criminals, cracking their wrists so they could no longer hold their weapons.

Two Face refused to back down, "Ya left yourselves **WIDE** open!" He fired his gun at Nightwing and shot his leg.

Dick cried out and limped a bit as he fought, "Nnhh, my leg!"

Batwoman shoved him, "Out of the way!" She tossed a smoke bomb and signaled, "We're sitting ducks with you injured like that. I can protect myself, we'll have to split up."

Nightwing nodded and limped his way into an alleyway. Batwoman ran off into the opposite direction leading most of the bad guys away with her.

Two Face gave orders, "Find Nightwing and finish him, he couldn't have gotten far!"

The thugs nodded and each separated in pairs to find Nightwing's hiding place.

The blue bird was safely hidden behind a dumpster near an apartment building. He huffed from exhaustion and used this time to rest and examine his bullet wound.

He groaned and looked at his legs, "Ugh, just great." He tried reaching behind him to grab some first aid from his pocket but he froze.

Running footsteps could be heard behind him, "I heard something, he's over here!"

Dick sighed, "Urrrgh, fine, I still have a little fight left in me.." he reached for his escrima sticks.

His heart raced in fear wondering how many of them were. But before he could count them all, shots were fired and body blows could be heard.

' _Why'd the shooting stop?'_ He stuck his head out from behind the trash, "Huh?"

Robin stood there with his black cape blowing behind him. He turned around to Nightwing, "So this is where you were hiding. Pretty dumb choice since this is a dead end."

"What are **you** doing here?! You're supposed to stay at the batcave!"

"Like I ever listen to you. I don't hide like a coward. I fight." He declared.

Dick rubbed his eyebrows in annoyance, "You know what, forget it! Just come here."

Damian walked over, "What? You're not going to lecture me, are y-?"

Dick tugged Damian's arm and made him sit down next to him, "I.. haa.. ended up getting shot, so I could use the back up."

He eyed Dick's bullet wound, "Clearly."

He got out some bandages from his pouch, "I'll treat my leg while you cover me. Don't jump out until someone shows themselves. If you're too soon then we're both screwed. They're packing some serious weaponry."

Damian nodded, "Fine. Hurry up and heal yourself."

Dick sure wished Alfred was there. He had to use his fingers instead of tweezers to remove the bullet. He trembled and sucked in some air as he removed the piece of metal from his flesh.

Blood slid out of his wound and he whimpered, "Mmnhh!"

Damian tried hard not to listen to Dick's voice. Every time he let out a pained noise it sounded like a moan.

Nightwing kept his knee up the best that he could, "Haaahh.. haaahh.. Oh God.."

Damian couldn't take it, "Hurry it up Grayson!"

Dick was dabbing his leg with cotton and alcohol, "Why are **you** so cranky? **You're** not the one who got shot!" He hissed at the burn and began wrapping his leg.

Robin shifted uncomfortably and hated how close he had to sit to Nightwing. He could smell his sweat and the scent of his hair. Their arms touched slightly and he could feel his body heat.

He tried looking away or distracting himself but he couldn't help but sneak peaks at the blue bird.

His face was sweaty and flushed from running around with a bullet in his leg. His lips emitted the softest moans of pain. Even with the domino mask on, Damian could make out the hot expression he had on.

He felt himself get hard in his Robin costume, "..dammit.."

Dick finished bandaging up his leg, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just-"

There was a green ball thrown near Damian's leg.

Dick's eyes grew wide, "GRENADE!"

He grabbed the bomb and threw it as far away as he could. Sadly, he could only get it just out of alleyway and onto the sidewalk a few yards from their location. Bad throw, he blamed his leg.

"GET DOWN!" He tackled Damian to the ground.

He got nervous with Dick on top of him, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND STAY DOWN!"

The bomb went off behind them and debris flew around in the area.

Dick used his body as a shield on top of Damian, letting rocks and gravel hit his back. The young Robin was smushed against Dick's chest and armor.

His face was blushing different shades of red as his erection was poking above Dick's crotch. He hoped Nightwing wouldn't notice.

"Look, I'm fine, get off of me already!"

Dick could still hear booming and the sounds of rushing enemy footsteps. He whispered angrily, "Look, I know you hate my guts, but we have to stay close as possible so they don't find us. That explosion was the perfect distraction."

Damain's heart beated hard in his chest when he felt Dick press against him more. His nose got a long whiff of Nightwing's sweat and hair, it only made his erection harder.

He tried resisting the urge to rub against what was right in front of him. When would he get this chance again?

' _No, calm down. Don't move. Don't move.'_ He tried breathing calmer and hoping Batwoman would come to the rescue.

Nightwing shifted uncomfortably and his gasping for air sounded erotic, "Hhaahh.. sorry.. I think my leg started bleeding again. Nnhh!" he groaned in pain.

His torso rubbed against Damian awkwardly, trying to ease off the pain. The rubbing only made Damian's erection worse.

"Stop moving.. Grayson!" Damian trembled. Dick felt so hot and soft against him and he smelled so good. Robin damned Nightwing for wearing such tight spandex.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. Just wait a little longer, Batwoman should be calling for backup."

Damian swallowed hard and could hear Dick's heartbeat. He clawed at the ground unable to hold it in any longer.

"Nnnhh!" he trembled and ended up cumming in his pants.

Shots fired in the sky could be heard and a jet engine echoed through the streets. Nightwing lifted his head a bit, "Sounds like our backup is here."

He forced his upper body off of Damian.

"You happy now? It's over."

Robin shivered and stared at Grayson angrily through his mask, "You.."

Nightwing looked confused. He could tell Damian was crying behind his green mask, "Damian, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He felt something warm near his crotch.

Nightwing looked down and gasped a bit. Damian's crotch area was soaked and something white and sticky dribbled onto Nightwing's tights.

Damian sniffled while covering his face with his arm, "Grayson.. you idiot."

Before Nightwing could put the pieces together and apologize he heard the jet noises quiet down and footsteps approach.

Batwing greeted them, "Is everyone alright?"

He shielded Damian, "Yeah, we're fine. A bit banged up, but still alive thanks to you."

Robin sat up and used his hood and cape to cover himself, "Hmph."

Batwoman arrived with her hands on her hips, "Where the hell were you Nightwing?"

"I was bleeding again in the alleyway, but Robin found me before I bit the dust." Dick rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry I wasn't much help to you."

Nightwing stood up and shook her hand, "It's fine. Like I always said, Gotham is redhead territory. You did the best that you could, Boy Wonder." She smirked.

Dick chuckled and then used his fingers to whistle.

An engine roared and the batmobile screeched to a halt.

Batwing stared, "Whoa, must be nice knowing Batman."

"Trust me, it really isn't."

Batwoman noticed Robin, "What were you two doing back here anyway? I heard an explosion."

She reached out to touch Robin to inspect any injuries. Damian didn't want to be touched, especially not now. His crotch was still felt soaked from disgracing himself.

Nightwing smiled and stepped in her way, "You're going to think I'm stupid for this, but I actually..have to go to the bathroom. Like really bad."

Batwing shook his head, "Dude, seriously? In **this** neighborhood, right now?"

"Y-Yeah.. Guess I drank too much of Alfred's tea."

He offered, "Why don't I carry you and Robin to the batcave? I'm pretty sure I'm faster than a car."

Dick grabbed Damian's shoulder, "Don't worry, Robin can be my backup while I go to the bathroom. Unless~" he eyed Batwing and Batwoman, "one of you feel like keeping me company?"

The redhead got out her grappling hook, "Nope." She immediately took off into the sky.

Batwing activated his jetpack, "Nah man, I'm good." He waved good-bye and flew away.

Dick wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Phew.. thank goodness that's over."

Damian swatted Dick's hand off of his shoulder, "I'll say. What were you thinking taking on this mission without me?"

"Are you **kidding** me Damian?!"

"If I hadn't have tracked you down, then you'd be even more shot up right now, maybe even dead. How you got to be a vigilante is beyond me Grayson."

Nightwing felt his stress come back, _'I just covered for him so they wouldn't know about his little accident, and_ _ **this**_ _is how he repays me?!'_

The Robin went on, "Why does father even trust you with Gotham? You suck at being Batman Grayson, just go back to Bludhaven." He walked up to the batmobile.

Dick put his hands on his hips, "For your information, I'm not trying to be like Batman and I **don't** want to be your father!"

"As if you could. You did a terrible job as his replacement and you did a terrible job as his sidekick." He opened the hatch, "No wonder he fired you."

Nightwing felt something in him snap. He stood behind Damian and slammed the hatch shut.

The angry bird turned around, "Hey! What do you think you're-?!"

Dick pressed against him trapping him against the batmobile and his body. Damian blushed a bit behind his mask when he felt Dick's leg slip between his own.

He stared down at him, "You really are so much cuter when you're quiet."

He glared, "C.. Cute?! I'm not trying to be-!" Dick purposely rubbed his knee against Damian's soaked area, "AAhh!"

"You can get angry at me all you want little prince. Whether I'm terrible or not, I'm **still** your babysitter." With that, he lifted Damian and tossed him over his shoulder. He began walking off carrying the young boy with one arm.

He kicked and thrashed about, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"My job. I'm babysitting. And there's a baby here who wet himself."

Damian blushed, "I did **not** wet myself!"

"It's okay, I'm not making fun of you. But we should really get you cleaned up."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Dick ignored and mumbled to himself, "I think I saw a public bathroom right over there.."

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

 **. . .**

Dick dragged Damian into the boy's bathroom near an old restaurant. The streets were deserted because of the earlier explosion, so no one saw them go in.

Dick grabbed a long sheet of napkins and walked over the baby-changing station on the wall. He unhooked the latch and a long shelf rolled out.

"This should do it." He threw the napkin onto the white shelf and placed Damian on it.

The angry bird huffed and kicked about, "Get me off of this thing! I'm **not** an infant."

Dick spoke calmly was already untying his green boots, "Hush now, let's get your pants off."

Damian kicked but missed, "Rrrr! Unhand me right this instance Grayson, I'm **not** a baby!"

Dick grabbed Damian's knees and spread them, "Then why are you soaked right here?"

There was a damp stain on Damian's black spandex. He blushed more as Dick eyed the mess he made.

"And that's not all. Seems you ended up getting some on my uniform too." he pointed to the small stain Damian made on his Nightwing's tights, "Bad boy."

Robin felt frustrated, "..I didn't do it on purpose, now let me go!"

Dick ignored and pulled his green boots off, "Nope. As your babysitter I have to change you so you're nice and clean."

"I don't need you to-!"

"Or, I can tell Bruce about your little 'accident.'" He used air quotes with his fingers.

Damian growled, "Don't you dare Grayson!"

"Or I could leave you all sticky and let Alfie see your mess." He smiled, "So what's it going to be little prince? You going to let me change you?"

Damian gritted his teeth in anger. He was going to make Nightwing suffer a thousand hells when this was all over. But since the damage was already done, he didn't want more people finding out about this.

He spread his legs himself, "..fine. Just get it over with."

Dick nodded.

He made Damian lie back on the shelf while Dick shimmied his pants off. Damian flinched as air hit his soaked privates.

Dick took off Damian's pants and examined the inside, "Wow, you really do let out a lot you know. Pent up much?" There was a musky scent and the crotch area was painted white.

Robin closed his legs, "Ugh, shut up Grayson!"

Dick put his pants over to the sink and began washing out the stain and sticky semen with soap and water. He dabbed it lightly with napkins and returned them to their black state.

He placed the pants at the edge of the sink to dry.

"That should take care of that. Now it's your turn." He balled up some tissue and got between Damian's legs.

Robin blushed as Dick eyed his privates again, "..why does it always end up like this?"

Dick ignored him and hummed to himself as he dabbed and wiped off Damian's thighs of sweat and remaining bodily fluids.

Since Nightwing wasn't looking at him, Damian eyed his facial features. His cheekbones, soft lips, and silky hair. It still felt nice to be so close to him and he could feel his warm breath hit his skin.

Dick's small touches and dabs near his penis was driving him insane. He struggled not to moan or give reaction to them.

Damian sucked on his jaw, _'Calm down. Calm down. I just want today to end already!'_

Dick stopped wiping Damian when he got to his erection, "..why do you have a boner?"

Damian wanted to die. His face was completely red, "..Grayson you idiot."

Nightwing felt his heart skip a beat, _'He really is so cute. I can't stand it!'_ Dick had hearts in his eyes seeing Damian embarrassed for a change.

He kept poking the tip with his finger, "AAhh..aa, stop touching it..!" Damian blushed more and resisted less.

Dick smiled innocently, "Well I'm trying to clean you up but **this** part keeps getting dirty. What a mess~" he poked it some more and purposely massaged it around making it stand up more.

Damian huffed and wanted to cum again, "..stop, or I'll..!" he flinched. It felt so good to have Dick touch him there again.

Dick pulled his, now, sticky finger away, "Relax, I'll get you nice and clean myself." His tongue swirled around the tip and lapped at the mess Damian made.

"AAaahha!" Damian trembled and felt himself get even more aroused, _'This..This is what I've been waiting for, finally!'_ No matter how often he tried touching himself when he was alone, he could never feel as satisfied as he was with Dick.

Nightwing wrapped his mouth around Damian's length and devoured him whole. The Robin's toes clenched and he spread his legs wider so Dick could suck him more.

Dick could sense that he wanted more, so he bobbed his head faster. Damian clenched hard on Dick's hair.

"Fuck..Grayson! Aaahh.." he couldn't help but moan. Living without this blowjob was torture for Damian. He was ready to paint the inside of Dick's mouth.

Dick felt his own crotch get wet as he sucked, _'Oh, I better stop before I get too into it. Don't want to spoil the little prince just yet.'_

Robin clenched as he was about to cum, "Nnnhh, Grayson!"

He then unlatched his lips off of Damian and stopped sucking. His hand kept a tight grip on the base of Damian's hard member.

He lifted his head and wiped his mouth off, "Mm, that should do it."

Robin stared in disbelief. Nightwing had fucking stopped. His hard-on twitched in his grasp, soaked in his saliva.

"Well, you're all clean now, so you have nothing to worry about."

Damian was pissed, "You-! Why would you do all that if you're not going to let me finish?!"

Dick smirked in a smug manner, "You said you hated being touched by me, remember?"

"Well you're touching me right now, so.." he groaned. Damian wanted to cum so badly but he refused to beg for it.

"If you want me to let you finish, talk to me." He got serious, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Are you serious? **THAT'S** why you stopped?!" he spat, "You're such a damn tease."

Dick tightened his grip, "I mean it."

"NnHH!"

He licked his lips, "You're going to have blue balls if you don't start talking little prince."

"Grrrrhh! Fine! You want to know why I hate you so much? You're so half-assed!" Damian ranted, "You only do things **half-way**. Once your job is done, you just up and leave like everyone else has done in my life!"

Dick loosened his grip as he listened, "I've done nothing but try to get to know you better."

"Only because I'm the son of your **precious** Batman. You're just doing all this babysitting to impress father. Just like when **you** were Batman. Once father was announced alive you went straight to Bludhaven, you didn't even ask how **I** felt about you leaving!"

"You said I made a terrible Batman!"

"Of course you did! ..but I still liked.. **you**." his voice got softer and then he got embarrassed, "But that didn't mean anything to you. It's always just Batman and Robin, no time for Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne."

Dick blushed a bit at Damian's little confession, "..you **didn't** hate me?"

"Well I do NOW!" He glared through his mask, "You have the nerve to try to treat me like a child after what you did to me in the training room?! I was thinking about what you did to me all day and night, but when you came back to the mansion, you act like it wasn't that big a deal. You just apologized and didn't even bother to think about how **I** felt about it!"

"I **did** ask, but you said you hated it."

Damian talked softly, "Well.. you're the first person who's ever touched me like that. I don't know **how** I feel about any of this." his ears turned red, "..but I don't **entirely**..dislike this."

' _Oh my God, I want to kiss him.'_ Dick thought he was adorable beyond words, "..is that all? And here I thought you didn't like any of this."

"I don't! And believe me, if you don't stop with these constant acts of adultery, I'm telling father."

Dick reached into one of his pockets got out a hair tie, "Mmm, I don't think you will. You didn't tell him this morning, did you?"

Damian couldn't argue, "..no, but-!"

"Then that means you want to keep doing naughty stuff with me." He wrapped the tie around Damian's erection, "Right?"

He blushed at Dick's wet lips, "Nnh! A-As if, like I wanted any of this to happen."

He tightened the tie, "Well if you want me to give you more sucking, things have to change between us, okay?" he got in Damian's face, "I'm your babysitter and still older than you are, and I think it's time you start respecting me."

"Pssh, as if a circus freak like you could make me do anything."

He let go of his erection, "Well **I'm** not the one who wants to cum right now."

Damian stared down at his tied up private, "What the hell did you do?!"

"If you want me to suck you off so badly, I'll do it, **when** you start behaving. Until then, you're not allowed to cum anymore little prince." He flicked his forehead.

Robin covered his forehead and groaned, "..as if some flimsy hair tie could restrain me."

Dick fetched Damian's dry pants off the sink, "Here. It's not wet anymore. Need me to dress you?"

Robin snatched his pants and began sliding them onto his legs. He grunted as he moved, making the hair tie squeeze him tighter. He **really** couldn't cum with this thing on.

He hopped off the baby-changing shelf, "Can't believe you put this stupid thing on me." He pulled his pants up.

Dick handed him his green boots, "Personally, I think this will do you some good. Alfie told me about your loooong shower this morning. And judging by your wastebasket full of used tissues," he smirked, "this should keep you from playing with yourself so much."

' _He knew?!'_ Damian blushed bright red, "STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

 **Next week. . .**

Same day, different week. It was time to babysit Damian again.

Dick came into Damian's room, "Knock, knock."

The angry bird was in bed reading again except this time he had his sword at his side. He jumped off the bed and stood at the opposite side, far away from Dick.

He glared, "Saying 'knock knock' isn't the same as knocking."

Dick gave him a confused look, "Err..okay? My bad. Are you okay?"

He held his sword tight, "I'm simply keeping my guard up so you don't try anything weird. You won't get me with my pants off again Grayson!"

He found this amusing, "Weeell, I won't have to if you just do as I say."

Damian stood his ground, _'As if I plan to listen.'_ He scoffed.

Dick looked around his room, "Bruce says to help out with the chores while he's out. So just straighten up your bedroom and the training room. Alfie and I will be doing the rest."

"I'm not going to listen to you."

Dick smirked, " **That's** what you said last week too. Are you still mad that I didn't let you cum?"

Damian blushed, "Shut up! I'm not interested in your little games, Grayson."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Riiight."

"I mean it! I'm **not** going to listen to you!"

"If your chores aren't done by the end of the day, I'll have to punish you. But if you **do** get them done, I'll remove the tie and let you **finish**." He gestured to Damian's crotch.

"Hmph. Like I need you to." Damian crossed his arms, "I could easily untie this knot myself."

Dick left out the door chuckling, "..so that means you still have it on. Good."

The Robin blushed, "SHUT UP!"

Once the blue bird was gone, Damian collapsed onto his bed and felt frustrated again. He refused to fall for Dick, or his games.

 **Hours Pass. . .**

Dick wiped the sweat off his forehead and Alfred stretched once the movie room was organized and spotless. The kitchen and bathroom were properly cleaned and they even found time to get dinner in the oven.

Dick huffed, "I can't believe you do this every day Alfred."

"Yes, well I need excitement in my life too, Mawster Dick. You may be the vigilante of Bludhaven." He smirked with his feather duster, "But the mansion is **my** territory."

He chuckled, "It always has been and always will be Alf. Now then, let me check on the little prince."

"Thank you for your help Mawster Dick. Perhaps next time we could work in the garden."

He nodded and went upstairs to Damian's room. Robin was nowhere to be found.

Dick looked around his room. His bed was made, desk was organized, and the floor had his civilian shoes on it.

He merely shrugged at the sight. It didn't look like the bedroom had been cleaned, but Damian wasn't messy to begin with. So he let it go.

' _Where_ _ **is**_ _he?'_ Dick wondered around the mansion trying to find the brat.

Not the bathroom. TV wasn't on. Alfred was in the kitchen. Soooo..

He checked the training room and sure enough, Robin was there.

He swung his sword around and fought holograms. Dick looked at the mats and saw various weapons scattered about.

The training dummies were either knocked over or cut up, and even Dick's gymnastic equipment wasn't properly put away.

Dick felt a vein pop on his forehead, "DAMIAN WAYNE!"

Robin stopped training and turned his head, "Oh, it's you. Must you always ruin my concentration Grayson?"

Dick was furious and had his hands on his hips, "Look at this mess! Didn't I tell you to clean the training room?!"

"And didn't **I** tell **you** that I don't care. Now silence." He resumed his swordsmanship, "I'm practicing."

Dick let out a long sigh, "Haaaaa.. okay, you asked for this." He simply closed the door to the training room and locked it.

Damian heard the click of the lock, "Hmph, if this is an attempt to frighten me, I won't go down easy." He took his stance, "I won't let you humiliate me a **third** time Grayson."

Dick cracked his knuckles, "I'm not here to scare you. I'm here to punish you." He took a step forward.

Damian charged at him with his sword. Dick tried to dodge, but failed. The blade ended up cutting his chest and making a rip in his shirt.

He growled at the bleeding and tugged on the back of Damian's hood, forcing him to freeze up.

Damian was jerked backwards and Dick kneed him hard in the stomach, "AUGH!"

"I may not be as strong as you, but I **still** hold your weakness." His hand rubbed the place Damian was kneed and trailed down to his crotch.

Robin gasped in pleasure as Dick massaged his tied erection, "Nnnhh! L-Lemme go! NOW!"

Dick ignored and continued to rub him there until he felt Damian get wet through his spandex, "You **really** never learn. How many times do we have to do this until you learn to be a good boy?"

He spat, "When I'm dead!" he kicked and flailed the best he could, but Dick had him on his lap.

His upper arm rested on Damian's back holding him in place. His free hand brushed Damian's cape out of the way and revealing his black butt.

Dick palmed Damian's rear, "I'm starting to think you keep acting up because you **want** me to punish you."

Damian's ears blushed, "Like hell I do!"

He continued to rub his ass in circles, "You sure? You didn't really put up much resistance this time. Not that I'm complaining." He gestured to the cut on his chest, "This is nothing compared to the first time we met."

Robin cursed him, "..I should've killed you then." Dick's fingers then dug more into Damian's butt, massaging his balls with his fingers, "Nnhhh!"

His legs buckled and felt the tie on his private tighten.

Dick mumbled, "Heh, cute butt."

Damian growled, "SHUT UP!" he tried holding back his moans the best he could. The massage on his balls made him hard and wet. He hadn't gotten off **once** since Dick tied him. This was torture.

But Dick was a merciful man, "I could ease your suffering if you'd just apologize and do your chores."

"..bite me, circus freak."

He shrugged and sighed, "Figures. Guess I'll have to use Bruce's punishment on you." He tugged down the back of Damian's spandex pants.

Damian let out a small gasp, "What does father have to do with this?! What are you going to do?!"

"Something he used to do to me all the time when I was your age. I think it's time you had a taste."

Damian's heart raced in his chest. Dick pulled the back of his pants down exposing his naked butt, _'Just what kind of relationship did he and father have?'_

He then felt nothing. Just air hitting his butt. Dick was silent.

Damian hated to admit it, but the waiting was scaring him, "Gray.." he then paused.

He felt a sharp pain on his butt. It happened so swiftly that Damian didn't hear it.

Dick raised his hand and delivered another smack.

"..SON!" Damian finally cried out. His toes curled up and he winced in pain at what was going on.

Dick had Damian trapped on his lap giving him a nice spanking.

The blue bird was emotionless while spanking and made sure they were good and painful, _'I wouldn't have to do this if Bruce would parent his kid right. No wonder he's so spoiled.'_

Damian winced and sucked in some air, "S-Stop smacking me! I SAID STOP!"

Dick said nothing and continued to deliver harsh smacks to Damian's buttocks. His hand print was starting to form on his round cheeks and started bruising red.

Robin tried holding his voice down and toughing it out. He was an assassin dammit, he's felt worse. Damian had been stabbed by swords, shot at, and even had several life/death surgeries growing up.

But here he was, powerless against Dick Grayson's spanking.

He felt his body twitch and the pain started turning into a tingling sensation. Damian swallowed hard, he didn't notice he had been drooling.

Dick continued to spank him adding more redness to Damian's ass.

The numbness turned into pleasure tingling up his spine, "Nnhh! Nnhh! Mmmn!" he clawed at the training mat and couldn't help but drool some more.

The spanking felt incredible. He'd never felt anything like this.

Dick noticed Damian's cries were turning into moans. The boy's body had gone completely limp on Dick's lap, submitting into the spanking. He could feel Damian get hard on his thigh.

The blue bird smiled and stopped spanking, "I think that's enough."

Damian panted on his lap, "Haaa..aa.. Haaa.." His face was red and his eyes looked cloudy with lust. He felt unsatisfied that Dick stopped.

"If I didn't know any better..I'd say you were enjoying this." His finger teased Damian's red butt. His fingernail gently grazed against it.

"No.. I didn't.. Nnmmmhh!" he trembled at the teasing touches, "S-Stop."

"I can't do that Damian. Spankings are for very bad boys." He delivered another harsh smack, "And you've been **very** bad."

"AAAHH!" Damian cried out a moan. Dick's voice sounded so erotic talking down to him like that. The tie on his cock was really hurting now. Precum oozed through his pants and onto Dick's thigh.

Dick continued to spank Robin making him moan and submit. It was nice to see the high and mighty blood son of Batman taken down a peg.

"AAHH! ..AAHH! NNO-AAAH!" He couldn't stop himself from moaning, his ass felt like it was on fire. He wanted to cum so bad it hurt.

The blue bird stopped spanking him and shook his sore hand, "So, ready to apologize and clean the training room now?"

Damian sniffled, "..go fuck yourself."

It was a soft whimper but Dick could tell Damian was crying, _'I guess he's had enough.'_ Dick pulled Damian's pants back on and sat him up in front of him.

The angry bird sniffled and tears streamed down his blushing cheeks. Dick used his free hand to take off his green domino mask, "Sshhh, it's okay. Don't cry."

Damian wiped his eyes with his arms, "I'm **not** crying!" But he clearly was. His voice was whiny and he felt so humiliated and powerless against Dick, _'Why?! Why do I keep letting him make a fool of me?'_ It was frustrating.

Dick felt a little guilty, "I'm not mad anymore Damian." He spoke softly, "Okay? Ssshhh.."

Damian quieted down and sobbed quietly trying to wipe his face. Dick leaned in and kissed his forehead. Damian blushed more and stopped sobbing.

"What are you doing Grayson?"

He kissed him again, "There. That stopped you from crying, didn't it?"

He scrunched his nose and pushed him away, "Ugh, whatever."

"You're so cute when you're all pouty. But too bad little prince. You didn't do your chores, so you have to go another week without cumming." He ruffled his hair.

Damian flinched and covered his crotch, "Stop touching me!"

Dick looked down and saw how Damian was trembling, "You can't stand, can you?"

"Shut up.." his butt was so sore he couldn't feel anything below the waist.

"Well, judging by the mess you made," Dick's thigh was soaked with Damian's precum, "you're about to have another accident, aren't you?"

"..No, I'm not." Dick got off the mat and picked the angry bird up, "P-Put me down!" he cringed at being touched so suddenly. His skin twitched and trembled.

The blue bird unlocked the door with his free hand and continued to carry Damian over his shoulder, "Try not to move around so much or you'll ruin your pants again."

He stood still cringing, trying not to wet himself further. His erection felt funny ever since the spanking. He couldn't tell if he wanted to urinate or cum. Damian felt hot and needed release.

Dick hummed to himself and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door behind them.

He lifted the toilet seat and placed Damian on the edge of the sink.

"What are you doing? I can go by myself!"

"You can't stand, remember?" Dick was already taking off his green boots.

Damian blushed, "No! Not again, you're **not** taking my pants!"

Dick snatched his pants down, "I'm your babysitter, it's my job to take care of you. Including your little Wayne Junior down there." He smirked.

He tossed the black spandex on the floor leaving Damian half-naked, "I mean it..stay back!"

He ignored him and picked Damian up over the toilet. He held the boy by his thighs and spread his legs wide.

Damian's back rested against Dick's chest and stomach, "Make sure you aim carefully, okay?"

Damian's face blushed different shades of red. He was forced to be held in an embarrassing position, "Put me down, put me down, put me down!" he squirmed and kicked but it was no good at all.

His erection twitched and he ended up wetting himself and peeing into the toilet.

Dick whispered in his ear, "Good boy.."

Damian whimpered and trembled as he squirted out more, "Nnnhhhh..m-make it stop! Nnnghh!" his fluid splashed about in the toilet.

Dick held him up good until he was positive Damian was done, "There you go. You're doing just fine Damian."

A few more drops came out and then nothing. The angry bird panted from exhaustion, "..wh-what did you just make me d-do?" He knew he didn't just pee and it wasn't cum.

"You just had to squirt, that's all. Felt good, right?"

Damian said nothing. But Dick could tell by his red ears he enjoyed it.

"So, you going to do your chores like a good boy now?"

The angry bird knew he'd have to go through all of this again if he said no, so he gave in, "Fine. I'll do my fucking chores, now put me down."

Dick kissed his cheek, "Good."

 **Next Week. . .**

Same time, different week. Dick arrived at the batcave to babysit, Alfred had a list of chores ready, and Bruce was already in his Batman gear.

Dick approached him, "Well it's not night time yet, so I'm guessing.. Justice League this time?"

Bruce nodded, "Precisely."

"So, how's the little prince? Any problems I need to know about this time?"

He hesitated, "Well.. he's changed. I'm a little worried."

Dick rubbed his forehead, "Uh oh, what'd he do this time? Blow up something, sneak out on patrol, disobey commands?"

"No.. he hasn't done **anything**. He just stays in his room most of the time and hasn't disobeyed me or Alfred once. Something's up." He rubbed his chin, "Do you know why he's acting this way?"

The blue bird stared and then smiled, "Oh, is that all? He's just behaving Bruce, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, but you have to admit it's a little much to take in. Before, he'd nag me about firing you and lash out in the training room. Now, he just sits around the mansion quietly and meditates in his room."

Dick couldn't help but grin, "Oh reeeaaally?"

Batman's beeper went off, "I have to go. Same job as always Dick, make sure he stays in the mansion and I'll unground him from patrol."

He waved him good-bye as he took off in his batmobile. Once he was gone, Dick decided to pay his little babybat a visit.

He knocked on the door this time. A voice responded, "Come in."

Dick peeked in, "Hey."

Damian was lying in bed reading a book. He looked up from it, "Grayson."

He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, "Just got done talking to your dad."

"I take it there were no problems this time?"

Dick merely had a smug look on his face.

The silence was annoying Damian, "What?"

Dick still said nothing.

Damian put his book down, "What?!"

He grinned, "You really are **too** cute."

He blushed angrily, "I didn't do this for **you** , got it?! I just want this pathetic grounding to be over with."

He raised his hands, "Hey, I didn't say anything. I'm just proud of you is all."

Damian huffed, "Whatever."

Alfred came up behind Dick and cleared his throat, "Glad you could make it Mawster Dick. I need help with the chores again, the garden, remember?"

Dick nodded, "No problem Alf. This time **Damian** will help you with the mansion while I handle the outside."

Damian growled, "The **hell** I will! Don't go deciding things for me!"

Dick merely smiled at him, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Robin shut his mouth and remembered how Dick punished him last week, "..nothing. Fine, let's get this over with." He slid off the bed and got his shoes on.

Alfed blinked, "Mawster Damian helping me with the chores? Hell must be freezing over as we speak."

"Don't push it Pennyworth."

 **. . .**

Alfred collected all the bedspreads in the mansion and threw them in the wash. Comforters were laid out near windows to dry and air out.

Damian was sweeping the hallways and wore an apron over his clothes. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How many more halls **are** there Pennyworth?"

Alfred walked past him carrying a basket of laundry, "Trust me, you **really** don't want me to answer that."

He groaned and swept up the dust and dirt on the floors. He swept it into the dustpan and went to a wastebasket to dump it in.

As he emptied the ashes he caught a glimpse of Dick outside in the garden. Damian peeked his head out the window and watched the blue bird from a far.

Dick was shirtless and wore a scarf in his hair. He had a hose and was watering the green house. His pants sagged lazily around his waist showing off his pelvic bones and top of his ass.

Sweat dripped down his back and he was soaked from water blowing back at him.

Damian felt his throat get dry from watching him. He had a strong urge to touch him and lick the water off his skin.

His sexual thoughts startled him, _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

But he couldn't take his eyes off him.

Dick then bend down to turn the hose off and Damian got an eyeful of his curvaceous ass. Even in jeans it stood out like it did in tights.

Damian flinched as he felt the tie on his erection tighten, "Nnh, dammit." He forced himself to stop looking and resumed cleaning up, "..Harlot."

If he didn't start ignoring Dick now, he'd never get any work done. And the tie was only making it worse. He hadn't cum in two weeks, going another week without release would drive him insane.

 **. . .**

The chores were done and Alfred applauded the two for the help, "In all my years in the mansion, I've never finished **this** fast before! Thank you both for all your help."

Damian was sweaty and was suffocating in his black attire, "Sure, just don't get used to it." He wiped the sweat off his chin, _'Can't believe I wasted the day on peasant work.'_

Dick was still shirtless, he was sweaty and drying his hair off, "No problem Alf. If you **really** want to thank us, some lemonade or ice tea would be great."

Alfred chuckled, "I'll get started right away." He then looked at Damian, "I know it was your first time doing chores, so thank you again Mawster Damian. Next thing you know the Joker may give up crime!"

Robin huffed, "Don't get cocky Pennyworth."

Dick ruffled and petted Damian's head, "Yup! Such a good boy, isn't he?"

The warmth of Dick's hand on his head made Damian blush a bit. He could still smell the scent of his sweat from working outside. It only aroused him more.

He swatted his hand away, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." But deep down it made him happy to finally get some praise out of the acrobat.

Alfred left to prepare an ice-cold beverage for the young masters. Damian was tired and felt disgusted to have so much sweat on his skin.

He tugged on his shirt, "Ugh, before I drink anything I want some fresh clothes."

He walked to his bedroom and Dick followed behind him with a smile on his face, "I really **am** proud of you Damian."

"Ugh, shove it! Are you happy now Grayson?" Damian opened the door to his bedroom, "I stayed inside for a week, I haven't gone on patrol in forever, and thanks to you..I now need a shower! What was I supposed to get out of this?!"

Dick smiled and locked the door behind them, "Oh you're about to get **a lot** out of this."

Damian heard the click of the lock, "Oh no..! Don't you dare!" He feared he'd be attacked or punished again.

But Dick merely gave Damian a hug and kissed his forehead.

The hug felt gentle and Damian was pressed against Dick's half naked body. His heart raced as he got a nose full of Dick's scent.

He felt his face burn red, "What are you doing?!"

Dick continued to reward him with gentle kisses, "You're such a good boy Damian. I'm so proud of you." He kissed his cheek.

The praise got to Damian's head and aroused him more as Dick kept kissing him. His soft lips then pressed against Damian's making his legs buckle a bit.

Dick pulled away and looked Damian in his eyes, "Ready for your reward now, little prince?"

Robin couldn't think of a logical response and only mumbled, "..yes.."

Dick attacked Damian's mouth and kissed him deeply. The little bird clung to Dick and allowed himself to be kissed.

Dick's tongue massaged against Damian's making his legs weak. He felt a little dizzy by how good it felt. Everything was going so fast. Dick was becoming aggressive and pushing Damian closer to his bed.

Damian got harder in his pants and was starting to get wet. Dick's hand massaged over the bulge in his pants making Damian moan in the kiss.

"Hhaahh!"

Dick unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing erection. His fingers swiftly untied the tie he had put on it, _'He could've easily have taken it off.'_ It turned Dick on even more knowing Damian **willingly** kept it on.

He ended the kiss and licked his lips. He roughly shoved Damian onto the bed. Robin gasped when air hit his untied throbbing member.

Dick looked down at him like a predator about to devour his prey, "Don't worry, I **definitely** won't stop half-way this time."

Damian felt paralyzed and couldn't even defend himself from what Dick next.

The acrobat got on his knees and began suckling on Damian's erection. His tongue lapped at the wet tip and dug into the twitching hole.

Damian cringed and clawed at his bed, "Oh shit..!"

Dick enjoyed the potent taste Damian had. He hadn't cum in weeks so he was more sensitive and throbbing down there.

Damian felt incredibly sensitive and Dick's mouth was not helping. His tongue massage drove him insane. He was ready to explode.

"G-Grayssoonn!" He gasped and moaned at Dick's blowjob, "I.. I feel like I'm dying!" He wasn't sure what he was about to let out but it was going to be big.

His head bobbed up and down Damian's length not sparing him at all. He wanted to give the boy as much pleasure as possible.

Damian's eyes shut tight and everything inside him flowed below the waist, "NNhhaaaaaaahhh!" his hips bucked.

Dick moaned as Damian came inside his mouth. So much was cumming out and Damian's hips kept trembling. His mouth filled up with his cum in a matter of seconds, he had no choice but to swallow.

The blue bird gulped down everything Damian let out. Sending shivers down his spine, _'So good and thick, he_ _ **really**_ _saved up a lot.'_

Damian's hips settled down on the bed as he trembled from Dick still sucking on him, "Haaahh..hhaahh.."

Dick licked him clean and then swallowed, "Mmnn.. you don't taste half-bad."

"Did you **seriously**.. haaahh.. just swallow that?"

Dick tugged Damian's pants off, "Like I'm really going to let all this good stuff go to waste."

He lifted his legs so Dick could strip them off, "..you're such a harlot Grayson."

Damian's pants and socks were on the floor. Dick stood up and began removing his own pants, "Take your shirt off too, you're sweaty right?"

He blushed trying not to stare too hard at Dick's naked body. He tugged his sweaty black shirt off and felt refreshed to be naked.

Dick wore only underwear and got between Damian's legs again. He kissed the tip and licked it again, "It's so hard.."

He moaned at Dick's mouth, "..we're going to do it again?"

He looked up at him, "..you don't want to?"

Damain blushed and said nothing, _'He's so unfair.'_

He smiled, "If you want more, you're free to tug on my hair. I don't mind." He resumed sucking.

Robin watched as Dick gave him another blowjob. His lips looked so seductive wrapped around his cock and the sucking noises made him more arousing.

Damian's legs wrapped his head locking Dick in place. Dick stopped sucking and his eyes opened, "Mmn?"

Damian clutched Dick's hair with both hands, "I'm only doing this since you offered." He glared down at him with demanding green eyes.

Dick felt himself get wet in his boxers. Damian immediately began moving Dick's head on his cock making the sucking noises go faster.

Dick couldn't use his hands or even move. Damian had him the perfect headlock. It only turned him on more that he could escape. His nipples got hard and he wanted to touch himself so badly.

Robin panted and moaned as he moved Dick's head to his desired pace, _'This feels incredible.. I want_ _ **more.**_ _'_ He was so glad he didn't misbehave this week, now he could do whatever he wanted to Dick's mouth.

He had become addicted to oral sex with Nightwing. He trembled knowing full well he was still sensitive from the previous round, but he still wanted to cum some more.

Dick moaned against his length and Damian licked his lips at how helpless he looked. Dominating **him** for a change felt even more arousing.

Pleasure surged throughout his body and he ached for Dick's warmth, "Use your mouth more. I didn't cum for two weeks, so I expect more tongue from you Grayson."

Dick massaged his tongue more around Damian's cock and sucked hard. Robin moaned louder and felt himself get close.

Dick was vacuuming the hell out of his erection wanting Damian to fill his mouth good, _'Hurry, hurry, hurry..'_ was all he could think about.

His boxers were getting wet and dripping onto the floor. His cock was throbbing in his underwear aching to be touched.

Damian moaned loudly, "AAAHhhhaa!" he forced Dick's head down and came hard in the back of his throat.

Dick felt dizzy from happiness as Damian's cum overflowed from his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes as he swallowed.

There was even more than before, Dick could barely swallow all of it and ended up choking a bit.

Damian panted and his breath hit Dick's head. His hands held a tight grip on his hair as he used Dick's mouth as a toilet. Constantly cumming until he was satisfied.

"Mmmphh.. mmmff.." Dick's mouth was full and he needed air.

Damian released him and allowed him to breathe. His legs uncurled from around him and Dick swallowed up most of his cum.

Some of Damian's cum dripped down his chin and some got on his chest.

Robin felt impressed by his work, it was as if he had marked Dick as his own, "Happy Grayson?"

Dick gulped the last of it down and nodded, "Yeah..thanks."

Damian was still hard and it got Dick excited to know he wanted more from him. He took his boxers off and he joined Damian on the bed.

Robin couldn't help but stare at how hard Dick was, "..does this type of thing get you off or something?"

"Don't know.. I think it does." He stroked Damian.

He flinched, "Nnmmhh! Again?!"

"Well you're **clearly** not satisfied, so I thought of another way we could do this." Dick's face was blushing and he was clearly aroused, "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Damian's face went blank at his request, "..what?"

He groaned, "Oh please, like you've never wanted to do that to me before?"

Then Damian blushed. Bulls-eye.

Dick lied on his back and let Damian sit on his chest, "You're into some strange stuff Grayson."

"And **you** aren't?" he eyed how hard Damian was.

"Shut up." He looked down at Dick beneath him, "..I can't..do it if you're looking right at me."

' _He's so precious.'_ He smiled, "I can close my eyes if you want. Or you can blindfold me."

He rolled his eyes, "Closing your eyes will be sufficient, you harlot."

Dick chuckled and closed his eyes. Damian hesitated for a bit he swallowed hard as he aimed his tip for Dick's lips.

Nightwing slowly parted his lips and his tongue wrapped around Damain's erection. Robin leaned forward and moaned when he was balls deep in Dick's mouth.

Dick's nose inhaled Damian's scent and his hands began wrapping around his own cock.

Robin moaned softly and began moving at his desired pace. It was so arousing knowing Dick was letting him do whatever he wanted to him.

All he had to do was give a command and Dick would automatically do it.

He licked his lips and huffed as he thrusted into Dick's mouth, "Mmmnn..tighten your lips more." He panted.

Dick's lips wrapped and sucked harder around Damian's length. The little bird moaned louder and moved his hips faster on each thrust.

The suckling noises were mixed in with Dick's moans. His hand pumped his cock harder to match Damian's thrusts. Saliva flowed from his mouth and down his chin as Damian made a mess of him.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrusted wildly into Dick's mouth, "So good.. Mmnnn, your mouth is **mine** now Grayson." He bit his bottom lip, "Fffuck.."

Dick stroked himself harder and loved how Damian was rough with him. His tongue licked and slurped away at the juices he let out.

"Mmmnn! Mmff! Mnnnmm!" he moaned as his mouth was repeatedly impaled.

Damian moaned more and felt his cock get hot in Dick's mouth. His tip was ready to burst and Dick's mouth was sucking on him hard.

He felt like he was going to empty his balls, "Curse this bitch mouth of yours, haaahh, I can't stop my hips at all because of you! Mmnnhh!"

Deep down Damian felt guilty for enjoying this so much. He was disgracefully moving his body like an animal in heat, and couldn't stop thrusting even if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

Dick's cock was dribbling pre-cum and was on the verge of releasing his load as he pumped it harder. He wanted to cum the same time Damian did.

The bed creaked wildly as he thrusted into Dick's dripping mouth. His body dripped of sweat and he was getting dizzy from the heat and pleasure he was feeling at the same time.

"G-Grayson! Graysonnn! Graysonnn!" he moaned his name repeatedly as he was close, "DICCKK!" he thrusted in deep and came in the back of his throat.

Dick's hips bucked off of the bed and his cum squirted out onto his abs and on the covers. He moaned and gargled on the rush of cum filling him up.

He gulped down some of it but his mouth was so tired he couldn't keep his grip. Damian's cock slipped out and came on Dick's face.

He panted from exhaustion and his body trembled and twitched as he continued to let out more shots of cum onto the acrobat's face.

"Hhaaahhh..hhaahh.." Dick's greedy tongue lapped and sucked on the tip trying to get as much of it as he could.

Damian huffed and combed a hand through his sweaty hair, "Haaa.. Haaa.. ohmygod.." sweat trailed down his skin and he sat on Dick's heaving chest.

He noticed the mess he made on Dick's face and blushed. There was a thick string of cum trailing from Dick's mouth all the way up to his forehead and hair. More was on his nose and lips.

Dick licked his lips erotically, "..is **this** why you wanted me to close my eyes?"

Damian got off of him, "Urrghh, shut up! It was an accident!" He stretched his arm out to get tissues from the nightstand.

Dick chuckled and cleaned his face with the tissues, "You little perv, no way was this an accident."

Damian's face was red and his body felt sensitive from cumming two weeks' worth three times in a row, _'I can't believe I said all that stuff.'_ Now that the heat of sex wore off he felt embarrassed.

Robin tried leaving the bed to get something to cover himself with, but Dick wrapped his arms around him, "Where do you think you're going?"

He could feel Dick's naked body pressing against his back, "Uh, to get dressed. I want to shower and get something to drink. It's hot."

Dick chuckled and kissed the back of Damian's neck, "I'm sure you can wait a little longer. Let's keep going." His voice was seductive.

Robin flinched and turned around, "We've fooled around enough! I want to..leave.." his voice trailed off when Dick kissed him on the lips. He could taste some of himself still there.

Dick kissed lower down Damian's body and licked his stomach, "I won't be seeing you again for another seven days. You sure you can last that long?"

Robin swallowed hard. Going a week without Dick around was going to be tough indeed. He hated how he planned this whole thing.

Nightwing kissed and sucked playfully on Damian's hard cock, "See? This little guy is ready to go, are **you**?" he smirked up at Damian.

He blushed ear to ear, "No! I'm done, not again! Let me go!" he tried getting away but Dick hugged his hips in place.

"Then why are you still hard? I'm only rewarding you, no need to be scared. The door is locked and this room is pretty soundproof." His tongue lapped away at Damian's cock, "So lay back and enjoy, little prince."

His mouth engulfed Damian whole. Robin had no choice but to lie back on the bed. He felt so hot and tired. A part of him wanted to rest and another part of him wanted to be with Dick more.

He closed his eyes and let out soft moans, "Nnhhh..yess.."

His body felt like it was floating on air. Dick's sucking noises filled the room as time passed. Damian felt himself drift away into a world of lust.

 **. . .**

His green eyes opened only to see a dark room.

The lights cut on and he flinched at the brightness, "Uuughhh!"

Alfred came into the room with a tray of food, "Good evening Mawster Damian. Have a good nap?"

He forced himself to sit up, "Wha..?" he was wearing his pajamas and was tucked in bed.

"Mawster Dick told me you were sleepy after doing your chores and needed some rest." He placed a glass of lemonade on the nightstand with a coaster, "Enjoy yourself, and thank you again for the help."

Damian rubbed his forehead, "It was nothing. Where'd Grayson go?"

"He went home for the day. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him again next week."

"I'm **not** worried!" he blushed remembering everything he and Dick did, _'That harlot.. he just kept sucking and_ _ **sucking**_ _.'_ His body trembled some remembering how Dick made him cum over and over again.

There was no way he was ever going to forget something like that. He was physically exhausted but his affection for the blue bird remained.

"I'm glad you got plenty of rest, you slept for hours and look completely refreshed now. I'll take my leave now Mawster Damian." Alfred bowed his head and headed out the door.

He rubbed his face, his skin felt clearer and he felt..relaxed. The tie was off, he got plenty of relief, and wouldn't see Dick for a week. Good.

Robin began partaking of the food on his tray. He sipped some lemonade, not realizing how thirsty he was. Once satisfied, he moved the tray away and lied back.

He heard a small crinkling noise, "What the..?" he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pillow. It was a message from Dick.

"How'd you like your reward little prince? If you enjoyed that, then you'll love what I have planned for next time. Stay on your best behavior and I'll spoil you however you want. -Love, Dick."

Damian's heart raced at the note, "..that harlot, baiting me with this.. this.." he crumpled up the piece of paper, "Dammit."

He really hated submitting to others but he **loved** the things Dick did to him. And there was more to come, if he behaved well.

Damian tucked the note in a safe place. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really looking forward to being babysat next time.

 **To be Continued. . .**

 **I'm quite proud of myself. Please leave a Review and tell me what you think. Again, this is a DamiDick and DickDami fanfic, they top and bottom each other as the story progresses.**

 **10/11/18: SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 1, I FIXED IT, THE CHAPTER WAS DOUBLED FOR SOME REASON. THANK YOU REVIEWER FOR TELLING ME!**

 **-WonChan :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babysitting Babybat**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 3 Contains: DamiDick, DickDami, Oral, Masturbation, Foot Job, Phone Sex, and boyxboy.**

It had officially been one month since Dick had been spending more time with Damian.

He was behaving more than usual, though his prideful attitude remained. He still hated submitting to Dick, but he at least looked forward to seeing him. The blue bird was happy that they were making progress and Alfred and Bruce appreciated that too.

Dick and Damian were currently in the library organizing Bruce's leftover books that had been scattered all over the mansion.

Dick sighed and put some on the top shelf, "Just how many books does he **need** to be Batman?"

"I personally don't think this is enough. Mother gave me a library twice as big as this one when I was a child."

"Of course she did." He flipped through the pages of one book, "I prefer comic books and 'Robin Hood' myself. You?"

Damian continued putting up books, "I don't really have a favorite. I read everything. I read what I want."

"I see." Dick put the last book where it belonged, "Phew, well that's the last of them. Alfred is still cooking, so let's go grab a snack."

He shyly tugged on Dick's shirt, "So that means we're done here?"

He looked down at him, "Uh, yeah. Why? What's up?"

Damian couldn't look Dick in the eye, "..have Pennyworth or Father come to you with any complaints about me?"

He smiled when he noticed Damian's blushing ears, "Nope. Not a single word."

"..then why haven't we.." he rubbed the back of his neck, "..You know?"

Dick pressed Damian against the wall hiding themselves behind bookshelves, "Do I know what?"

He glared up at him, "..you're such a tease Grayson."

His hands were on the wall on both sides of Damian's body, "What are the magic words?"

Damian balled his fists, it pissed him off that he had to submit to Dick in order to get what he wanted, "..please spoil me."

"Good."

Dick leaned into Damian's face and kissed him on the lips. Robin was happy that they could finally start. He wrapped his arms around Dick's neck and stood on his toes.

He nibbled on Dick's bottom lip, "Grayson..nnmm.." he kissed harder for a deeper kiss.

Dick parted his lips and let Damian's tongue massage against his own. The two moaned and Frenched the other while grinding against each other.

The acrobat broke the kiss a bit and sighed in pleasure, "Wow, you've gotten better at this. You been practicing?"

Damian glared, "I haven't done this with anyone but you."

Dick smiled, "..I wonder."

"Shut up.. Come here." he pulled Dick down for another wet kiss, his pants tightened the more he rubbed against Dick's body.

He was getting wet from grinding against his thigh. Dick could feel it and his hand lowered and began massaging Damian's bulge.

"Haaahh!" his tongue was soaked with his and Dick's spit, "Touch it more!" he moaned.

Dick licked his lips and continued rubbing the damp spot, "Are you really satisfied with just touching?"

Damian clung to Dick, "Haa.. haahh.. Make me cum.."

His hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants free his hard cock, "It's really throbbing."

Robin leaned back against the wall and tried to keep his hips still. He panted and felt ready to explode. His erection twitched and dripped heavily letting off a musky scent.

It was a strong smell. Dick squatted down until it was in his face, "You didn't cum for 7 days like I asked, right?"

"N-No..I didn't cum at all."

Dick smirked, "Not once?"

Damian was getting impatient, "I swear I didn't cum! Now hurry! Please!" he whined.

Dick opened his mouth and licked the mess dripping from the tip. Damian let out a satisfied moan when he felt himself enter Dick's mouth.

His tongue always wrapped around him just the way he liked it. His lips clamped tight around his length tugging and sucking at full strength. His throat felt so hot and wet, horny for Damian's semen.

Dick let out small moans as he sucked, _'He tastes amazing, he really didn't cum at all since last week. It's all mine.'_ He thought greedily.

The angry bird was only allowed to cum whenever Dick came over to babysit. Once the day was over he would have to refrain from touching himself until Dick returned next week.

He hated to admit it, but the less he got to see Dick the more he wanted him. Plus fooling around with him felt twice as good than taking care of it himself.

Damian closed his eyes panting, "Move your head faster." He clutched Dick's hair.

He moaned at the sudden hair pulling and sucked faster. Suckling noises filled the library and saliva dribbled down his chin.

Dick clutched Damian's jeans as he sucked ready and waiting for what was next.

Robin let out a low grunt, "Nnnnhh!" he flinched and released himself into Dick's mouth.

"Mmmnhh!" Dick moaned when Damian's essence filled his mouth. Some dribbled down his chin. He gulped down most of it but Robin was still cumming.

His cock slipped out of Dick's mouth and a few shots released onto his face.

Damian's hand slipped off of Dick's hair, "Haa.. haaahh.. sorry."

The blue bird groaned and wiped off the mess with his wrist, "You **really** enjoy cumming on my face huh."

He blushed, "I **don't**! It was an accident!"

"Sure it was." He licked his wrist and rose to his feet. Some had gotten on his shirt too, "Ugh, time for a shower."

Damian zipped his pants back up disappointed, "Are we stopping here for today?"

"Of course not." He grabbed Damian's hand, "Because you're coming in with me."

He merely stared blankly as Dick dragged him to the bathroom, "..are you serious?"

 **. . .**

Damian was in the middle of taking his clothes off. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He was about to take a shower with Dick Grayson.

The pretty blue bird was already down to only wearing jeans. He slid them down his plump thighs and kicked them off.

He caught Damian staring, "Need help undressing?"

He forced himself to look away, "I'm fine! I don't need you to baby me."

"But I love babying you." He pouted taking off his underwear.

Damian fully stripped himself too, "Hmph, if you call what we just did in the library 'babying' then how would you treat me as an adult?"

They entered the shower and Dick smirked, "Do you really want to know?"

He was really close to Dick's naked body, "..no thanks."

The shower water cut on and steam filled the boxed space they shared. Damian still couldn't get used to seeing Dick naked, so he tried staring at the shower walls or a corner.

The acrobat grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lubed his hands with it, "Bruce wants you clean and in bed by the time he gets back. Let's start with your hair."

His large hands grabbed Damian's wet head and began scrubbing and scratching his scalp, "I can do this myself."

He smiled, "I know you can, but doesn't it feel nice having someone else do it for you?"

He groaned at how good the massage felt, "..whatever."

Damian was face to face with Dick's muscles. Everything was wet and pulsing as he scrubbed Damian's head. The angry bird covered his crotch with his hands trying not to get hard again. Dick would find a way to tease him for sure if he found out.

The acrobat grabbed the showerhead and began rinsing the soap out, "Close your eyes, okay?"

Robin sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Not looking at all that eye candy would give him the chance to calm down.

Warm water rushed down his body and rid him off soap suds. Dick put the shower head back, "There, you're all done. Unless you need help washing too."

He grabbed a wash cloth and soap, "I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." Dick turned around and began shampooing his own hair.

Damian scrubbed his skin sneaking peeks at Dick's back. It was dripping wet and smelled like shampoo. Since his hands were busy washing his hair, his entire body was exposed.

Damian put his washcloth down and licked his lips, _'He's so defenseless.'_ He wanted to get back at the acrobat for always teasing him.

He licked the water off his back. Dick didn't know what was going on, "Are you washing my back for me?"

Damian smiled against his skin saying nothing. His hands felt on his muscles and he continued to lick and suck on Dick's spine.

He tried fighting back his moans and focused on his hair, "Nnmmhh!" Shampoo was everywhere so he couldn't open his eyes. Damian had him trapped good.

Robin's hands scrubbed to the front of Dick's body massaging his pecs and abs. His hands felt so grabby and greedy to the blue bird, it made his nipples hard.

Damian continued to smooch his back, _'His body looks hard, but he feels so soft. Smells.. good.'_ He grinded against him, _'I want him so bad.'_

Dick bit his bottom lip when Damian began toying with his nipples, _'When'd the little prince get so talented?'_ he felt himself get half-erect from Damian's touches.

He tugged and teased on his nipples, "..you aren't going to stop me Grayson?"

Dick's hair wasn't soapy anymore but he still kept his arms raised, "..it's not like I don't like it when you touch me."

Damian bit and sucked on a piece of Dick's back, "Mmhh.." His cock rubbed against Dick's ass. He felt so horny and wanted to be closer to him as much as possible.

Dick got completely erect when he felt Damian panting and humping against his backside, _'Is he trying to put it in?'_ He stood still, wondering what the little bird was up to.

Robin huffed and felt sexually frustrated. He could do nothing but rub against Dick. He had no idea what sex was like and didn't know what to do, but he just wanted Dick so bad.

"Grayson.." he hugged his back, "..you probably want to laugh at me, don't you?"

He raised a brow, "Wha.. no. What brought this on?"

"..the things we do when we're alone together. This is all probably just a game to you. But to me.." he squeezed harder, "..this feels so right." He kissed Dick's back.

He brought his arms down, "Damian.."

"..turn around for me.."

Dick hesitated for a bit but turned around anyway. He was fully erect and his rubbed against Damian's slightly, "..sorry, you were touching me a lot and it felt..nice."

Robin felt a little relieved inside that Dick was reacting the same way he was. In a way, their feelings were mutual. He pressed against the blue bird and nuzzled into his chest.

"I-I..don't know what to do next. I end up wanting you more and more. I keep feeling unsatisfied when we part." He looked up into his eyes, "What is it that I want from you?" his green eyes were sad and lustful. The boy felt so lost and confused.

' _He really is cute when he gets like this.'_ Dick kissed his forehead, "Don't be in such a rush little prince. I'll teach you every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere."

Damian sighed in pleasure when he felt Dick's hand wrap around their cocks. He began stroking them both and massaged them against one another.

Damian felt his legs get weak and his head get dizzy from the steam. But he refused to get tired, he wanted to spend as much time with Dick as possible.

He kissed and licked Dick's nipple as he stroked them off. His hand felt good pumping them both at a fast pace.

"Aaaahha!" Dick uttered a moan when Damian nipped and sucked on his nipple. It got teased by Damian's teeth and was massaged by his tongue.

His hand stroked faster wanting to match the licks. He panted and moaned as precum leaked from both of them. Dick's hair was combed back by the water and he was completely soaked. Damian's face was turning red from sex and steam. His hair got in his face and his eyes were half-lidded as he pressed against Dick.

"Haa.. Haaa.. G-Grayson! Cumming! I'm going to- nnnhh!" his hips bucked against Dick's.

The acrobat trembled in pleasure as he came along with him. Their cum mixed together and dribbled down Dick's hand.

"Haaaaa.. well that felt good. Nnm, a little dizzy though." He grabbed the shower head and rinsed away the mess.

Damian stood away from Dick, _'I still feel so unsatisfied. I feel like there's more that we can do.'_

He put away the showerhead and turned off the water, "There, feel better?" he kissed Damian's forehead.

"Ugh, somewhat."

Dick stepped out of the shower first and grabbed big fluffy towels. He dried his hair off first and wiped himself down. Damian stared in awe.

All the bites and kisses he had done to Dick's back were showing. Little hickeys and teeth marks were on his spine. He felt happy inside having put some sort of marking on Dick, making him his.

Dick handed him a fluffy towel, "Need me to dry you off?" he ruffled Damian's hair with it.

"No, ugh, I'm fine! Quit it!" he flailed.

Dick chuckled and let Damian dry himself off.

The angry bird wanted to know, "Grayson.. these things we do together.."

"Yes?"

"Why do you do these things with me?"

"Hhmmm.." Dick rubbed his chin, _'How_ _ **did**_ _our relationship become like this?'_ "I don't really know. I'm just a sexual person."

He glared at his blunt answer, "Harlot."

"But, I **do** enjoy the alone time we have together. I think I needed this, and you look like you needed this too." He dried himself off, "Unless.. you don't like doing these things with me."

"It's not that. But aren't you ever worried that father will find out, or maybe he already knows."

He pinched Damian's cheek, "Aaaw, are you worried about me?"

He swatted his hand away, "Ugh, nevermind Grayson!"

 **. . .**

Damian sat on the couch with his feet propped on the table. A movie played on the big TV while he read his book. It was an old movie Dick had put in for them to watch tonight.

He rolled his eyes at the romantic scene, "Why doesn't father have anything good to watch?"

You'd think that a rich man like Bruce Wayne would have the newest movies, but no. He preferred classics.

Just then, a kissing scene began on the screen. Damian's eyes peeked up from his book.

The man held the woman close and stroked her hair lovingly. She moaned erotically into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the cowboy.

He carried her bridal style to the bedroom, and slowly laid her on the bed.

Damian put his book down and stared in awe, _'Is this what I'm missing?'_

His hands began unbuttoning the front of her dress revealing more skin. He kissed her neck and trailed lower down to her breasts. She tossed her head back exhaling as more of her dress was taken off.

The little bird was so into the movie he didn't notice Dick come in. He stared at the movie scene Damian was watching and then smiled.

He snuck up behind the couch and touched Damian's shoulders, "Hey.."

He flinched a bit, "What Grayson?"

"Nothing. Sssoooo," he leaned in slowly and wrapped his arms around Damian, "what are you watching?"

His ears blushed at how warm Dick was, "I don't know. You picked it." He could smell the scent of shampoo and sweat off his body. They smelled the same now.

They stared at the screen as the movie grew more intimate. The scene had Hollywood effects making it go in slow motion with moans and kinky music.

Damian swallowed hard when he felt his mouth get dry. It looked like it was pleasurable, whatever it was they were doing. He knew it was just an act between celebrities, but he couldn't help but be curious.

Dick nuzzled against Damian's cheek, "Mmnn, is that something you want to try?"

His legs squirmed nervously as he watched the scene get more intimate. The thought of him and Dick doing something like that made him hard in his pajama pants.

His foot massaged over the other, "..it's just a movie, Grayson. We can't do that stuff."

"Hmmm..I guess you're right." He let go of Damian and sat next to him on the couch. The blue bird watched movie calmly.

Robin wanted to kick himself in the mouth, _'Just tell him. Ask him. What am I so afraid of?'_ he hated how conflicted Dick always made him feel. He loved the pretty man, but just wasn't used to being so..emotional.

He tried talking to Dick, but he couldn't even look at him. He wore a white tank top and blue boxers. His muscles and tips of his hair were still misty from the shower. His skin was so radiant in the TV light. He could even pin point where his nipples were under that tight wet shirt.

Damian used his book to hide his obvious erection forming, _'What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with me today?'_

"What are you two still doing up?"

They flinched and turned their heads. Bruce stood there in his suit on.

"Father?"

"Hey Bruce, we were just watching a movie before bed. Damian still hasn't had dinner yet and Alfie is still cooking."

The grown man looked at the movie and gave a stern look, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Damian watching something like this. It's rated R for a reason Dick."

He hated being treated like a child, "I can handle this flick **just fine** Father. They're only actors doing their job. This means nothing to me."

Dick smiled, "You heard him."

Bruce crossed his arms.

His smile went away, "..I'll have him in bed by the time the movie ends."

"Good." He walked to the kitchen to greet Alfred.

"I hate it when you two talk like I'm not here."

Dick ruffled his hair, "Don't worry little prince, this just proves that he loves you."

He swatted his hand away, "Yeah, right."

The sex scene on the screen had ended and the action was back. During the booms and shotguns being fired, Damian began to wonder.

"..Grayson."

"Hm?"

"Do you..normally do THAT sort of thing to everyone you meet?"

He looked at Damian, "What thing?"

He kicked his leg a bit, "..you know.. The stuff we usually do together. And.. what we saw..in the movie. On the bed."

Dick put the pieces together, "Oh.. you mean sex."

Damian groaned, "Ugh.. not so loud. Father and Pennyworth are here."

"Sorry." He tapped his chin, "Well~ I only try to have sex with people I'm interested in. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Damian began to realize that this is Dick Grayson. The reason why he was so good at pleasure was because he had been with other people BEFORE Damian.

It all made sense now. This was all probably just a way to kill time or to shut Damian up.

The little bird felt his heart break a little at that thought, _'I'm nothing but a kid in his eyes.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Dick kissed him on the cheek.

"Grayson?!"

He covered Damian's mouth, "Not so loud, remember? And earlier, you seemed more than 'just curious.'" He smiled, "Could it be you want something from me?"

He could hear the flirtation in Dick's voice, "You're such a damn tease."

He wrapped his arms around Damian and kissed his cheek again, "Maybe~" he then licked it.

"Nnh!" he tried pushing Dick away, "Do you have to do this **now**? Father is in the kitchen."

"You don't think that makes it even more arousing?" he rubbed the bulge in Damian's pajama pants, "Here, you're feeling it too."

He growled and moaned as Dick massaged him where it ached, "You're such a harlot."

He got harder underneath Dick's touch and wanted to take things a little further. Dick noticed what Damian was thinking and licked his ear.

"Aah, what are you..aaahh!" he trembled when he felt Dick's tongue enter his ear. His eyes were half-lidded and he got wet from Dick's teasing.

He struggled to breathe and wanted to cum by Dick's hand. His nipples got hard under his shirt and his heart raced the more he was touched.

Dick kissed Damian's lips, "So, about sex."

That word again, it made him nervous, "Hm?"

"Did you want to do it with me?"

He stared into Dick's eyes wondering if he was serious or was this another way of teasing him, "..two guys can't do that, can they?"

"They can."

"Have you ever done it with another man before?"

Dick chuckled, "..are you trying to be that 'man?'"

Damian blushed, "Answer the question."

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't." he smiled, "Feel like finding out yourself?" His lips got closer to his.

He closed his green eyes, "Grayson.."

"Dinner is almost ready boys!"

Alfred's voice made Damian jump a bit, _'What was I thinking, we're not alone right now.'_ He pushed Dick away, "We shouldn't be doing this." He tried getting up.

Dick grabbed Damian's wrist, "But you still **want** to." He tugged hard making Damian fall into his lap.

He squirmed, "Grayson! Unhand me this instant!"

He kissed the back of Damian's neck, "Don't want to. Mmnn." He nuzzled against him, "You're so small, warm, and snuggly!"

"Shut up!" his feet tugged the front of Damian's pants down, "H-Hey!" his erection slipped out into the open.

Dick's legs were wrapped around him as his feet massaged his throbbing member, "Except this one. This part of you is always big and hard." He sucked on the back of Damian's neck.

He moaned at how great it felt, "S-Stop it already."

He licked the spot where he sucked, "Why? You were doing this to me in the shower earlier. Left a bunch of marks on me too." His hands snaked under his shirt and toyed with his nipples, "It felt amazing."

Damian's body stretched and pressed more against Dick enjoying his touches. His feet stroked and massaged his dripping cock, the toes teased the tip just right.

He groaned in pleasure, "Damn you and your flexibility." Even the way his fingers teased his nipples felt good. He rubbed them around in circular motions and pinched them once they were hard, "Haaahh!"

Dick kissed Damian's skin, "You really are too cute, I can't get enough of you."

"S-Shut up!"

Dick's feet massaged and pinched Damian's privates some more. Precum dribbled between his toes and Damian was ready to cum.

His cheeks burned red when he felt something pressed against his back, _'He's hard too. And he says_ _ **I'm**_ _the cute one.'_ Damian whimpered and was close.

"Is everything okay in here?" Bruce walked into the movie room, "I thought I heard you two fighting again."

Bruce stood by the doorway behind them. Damian's heart was ready to leap out of his chest.

Dick had him in a shameful position and he had no way of breaking free, "Fa-!"

Dick covered Damian's mouth, "Everything's fine, just bickering over what the plot is about. Damian dropped his book and really got into it."

Bruce loosened his tie as he stared at the movie screen, "I see." He stepped forward, "I remember this one. How are you liking it so far Damian?"

Dick slowly uncovered his mouth. Bruce didn't notice that Damian was sitting on his lap, "I-It's..exceptional. I guess."

His face was on fire and he couldn't hear the movie over his heartbeat. He was so worried he'd notice what he had been doing with Dick. But he was so close to cumming and Dick kept teasing him with his foot.

"Well the ending is better, just stick around. You might like it." He walked away.

Dick chuckled, "First you want him in bed, now you want him to see the movie."

"I'm free to change my mind."

Damian listened to his footsteps get further away and his heart started to calm down.

Dick kissed his neck, "You okay?"

Tears filled up in his eyes from relief, "You idiot! I told you we should've stopped." He trembled.

"I'm sorry. But," his feet continued to pleasure him, "you're still so hard." His toes stroked Damian faster.

He tried keeping his voice down but he ended up spilling it, "A-Aaaahh!"

His cum shot out and oozed down Dick's feet, "There, all better?" his feet let go and were soaked with Damian's juices.

He uncurled from around him and let him calm down. His neck had a bite mark Dick had made, along with small hickeys on his shoulder.

"Now we're even for the shower."

Damian growled, "..harlot."

"Call me what you want, but you **like** what I do." He grabbed tissue from the table and cleaned his feet, "You didn't really let out a lot this time. Am I not satisfying you enough lately?"

He blushed and covered his crotch, "..how should I know?"

He smiled, "So **that's** why you want to know about sex."

"I just said I don't-!"

"Okay."

He looked at Dick, "What?"

"Sex. I'm fine with it if you are." He leaned back on the arm of the couch and brought his legs up, "I can show you what it's like, if you want me to."

Damian swallowed hard, "W-We're going to do it right now?"

He looked at Damian like he was stupid, "What? Of course not! Alfred and Bruce are in the other room, are you nuts?!"

Damian never wanted to punch Dick so hard in the face more than he did right there at that very moment.

Dick slid his blue boxers off his legs and tossed them on the floor. He was erect and a little soaked between his thighs.

He blushed a bit, "Seeing you feel good got me turned on a bit."

Damian stared at how naked Dick was, "..what are we going to do?"

"Just a little sample of what sex is like." He spread his legs for Damian, "Try using my thighs."

"Thighs?" he stared at Dick's plump and muscular legs. He got between them, "N-Now what?"

He closed his thighs around Damian's half-erect cock, "There. How does that feel?"

He trembled at how snug he was being squeezed, "Haahh..s-so tight." His erection was trapped between Dick's thighs and cock.

Dick licked his lips, "Good. Now try moving."

Damian moved his hips a little and moaned. Every time he pulled out of Dick's thighs, he was being tugged back inside.

He hugged Dick's legs and thrusted faster. Dick bit his bottom lip the more Damian's cock rubbed against his own. The friction made him wet with delight.

"H-How is it?"

"It feels really warm and firm." He huffed against Dick's skin, "The grip is too much! Mmnnhh!"

"Now you're just flattering me."

Damian's head was getting dizzy from pleasure. Every thrust let him inhale Dick's scent and he was able to touch him, or rather his legs, for as much as he wanted.

He bit into Dick's leg as he thrusted. The acrobat uttered a low moan and his toes cringed, "Nnh! E-Easy!"

He licked the bite mark, "Haaa, after what you did to my neck, forget it." He sucked on his skin and thrusted harder, "Nnhh, a-almost..there.."

Dick moaned and gripped hard on the couch cushion, "Aaahh..it's like you're inside me right now."

Damian let out a whimpering groan when he imagined what sex with Dick would be like. Would he feel even tighter than this? How would they do it? How great would it feel?

He enjoyed the sounds he could hear Dick make and how erotic he looked. He wanted to be closer to the acrobat, prove he wasn't some little kid.

He let go of Dick's legs, letting them spread a part, "Mmh? Why'd you stop?" he tried sitting up, "You didn't like it?"

"Grayson." Damian quickly captured his lips. His tongue licked his mouth and instantly wanted more.

Dick parted his lips and was aggressively kissed by the little bird, "Mmphh!" His tongue massaged against his and he occasionally bit Dick's lips, "Haaa.. Damii. Mmhh.."

His hips continued to move and thrust against Dick's erection. The two made out on the couch as the movie continued to play.

Dick wrapped his arms and legs around Damian, "Grayson.. I think I'm.." his face looked red and exhausted.

"Yeah, don't stop. Me too." He tugged hard on Damian's pajama shirt.

Damian closed his eyes trying to concentrate, _'This is what I wanted, I want Grayson. I want to be one with him.'_ He panted and huffed against his neck as he thrusted, "Grayson, I want you. I want you so bad, Grayson."

Dick bucked his hips and bit his bottom lip, "Mmnnnnhh! Yessss!" his toes clenched and he came with Damian.

His abs got soaked in their juices and some got on Damian's shirt. He collapsed and panted against Dick's neck.

"All better?"

"Yeah.. haaaahh.." He rested on his heaving chest, "So that was sex?"

Dick chuckled, "Heh, kind of. What'd you think?"

He blushed, "Isn't it already obvious Grayson?"

"I'm not sure." He smirked, "It was hard to hear over you moaning how bad you wanted me."

He growled, "..if I wasn't so tired I'd kill you where you lie."

He chuckled and sat up, "Yeah, **that's** why." He slid from under Damian and wiped his stomach off with tissue, "But it was good for me too. You're getting better at this." He slipped his boxers back on.

Damian put his pajama pants back on, "Obviously."

Alfred called from the kitchen, "Dinner is served Mawster Dick, Mawster Damian! Shall I serve it in the TV room or will you be joining me in the kitchen?"

"We'll be there in a sec Alf. Thanks."

Damian tugged on Dick, "..about earlier."

"Hm?"

"Sex." He looked up at Dick with blushing cheeks, "Were you serious?"

"Sure. But if it's too much for you I understand. Just let me know when you're ready to cash in your v-card. I'll gladly take it."

"Then when can we start?"

He ruffled his hair, "Whenever you want. But not today, you need to be in bed soon."

Rather than swat Dick's hand away, he held it, "I understand. But when we do it, I have a request."

He let Damian's smaller hand intertwine with his own, "What is it?"

"Treat me like an adult, Grayson. I'm not the little kid you think I am. I want to be treated with respect." His green eyes glared, "I want you to see me as a man when I ravish you."

Dick blushed this time, _'He sure is bold, for a little prince.'_ "Um, okay. That can be arranged. When do you want to..do it?"

"In a few weeks." He stood up and released Dick's hand, "For now I must prepare."

He walked to the kitchen leaving Dick in the room to clean up. The older male cut the TV off and flopped on the couch. His heart raced in his chest at what Damian said.

He combed a hand through his hair, "Wow.." his cheeks burned. He only did these things with Damian since it brought them closer together. But now he found himself becoming interested in the boy.

To Dick, Damian was more than a child. He was the perfect partner. Always up for anything and not afraid to do what he wanted. That was the kind of man Dick wanted.

"I wonder if he counts as a man." He scratched his head, _'He's definitely not some kid.'_ He was aware of how talented Damian was. Sometimes he was so great he forgot about the age gap.

He decided to just go with the flow. Whatever their relationship was, he and Damian liked it this way. And it definitely gave them both something to look forward to every week during babysitting nights.

 **1 Week Later. . .**

Damian was really nervous about meeting Dick again. He was sitting in bed reading his book. Or at least trying to.

He kept peeking at his phone checking the time. He tapped it, "What's taking him so long to get here?"

He heard a knock at his door and immediately put down his phone. His heart raced as the door opened. But it wasn't the blue bird.

"Damian?" Bruce stepped in, "Are you free to talk?"

"Father, what are you still doing here?"

"Nothing's happening today. Superman and Wonder Woman are spending time with their friends and family. I figured today I should do the same."

"Oh." He closed his book, "Will Pennyworth or Grayson be joining us?"

"Alfred is popping the popcorn and Dick is busy in Bludhaven. I was hoping you and I could spend the weekend together." He smiled, "Interested?"

Damian was taken by surprise at his father's gesture. Usually he was always too busy to be with him and would shove Alfred or Dick onto him.

"Sure." He slid off the bed and followed him to the movie room. Spending time together was what he always wanted, so why did he feel unhappy?

He sat in the movie room with his dad. It was a black and white movie about city thugs and justice. Damian munched on popcorn and sipped his soda.

Bruce chuckled as the thugs slipped and fell, "This is actually a classic. You probably weren't even born yet."

"That makes sense." He stared at the screen not understanding the plot, "Um, father."

"Yes?"

Damian needed advice and his dad was the best man he knew, "Have you ever wanted something so bad that you'd wait forever for it?"

"I think so. I believe everyone has."

"But then while waiting for that very thing, you're given something else instead. It's annoying at first, but because it's around all the time, you get used to it." He blushed a bit.

Bruce put his popcorn bowl to the side, _'This must be about Dick.'_ "Go on."

He looked down at his lap, "A-And then that annoying thing is finally gone and you get the thing you've been waiting for. But you still feel incomplete, why father?"

Bruce smiled and patted Damian's shoulder, "Well, if you **still** feel incomplete, then I guess that means you **miss** whatever's no longer there."

"The annoying thing?"

"Exactly. I guess you've come to enjoy the annoying thing, that it became even more important to you than what you were originally waiting for." He sighed, "It's frustrating to admit it, but the sooner you do, the more at ease you'll feel."

The little bird stared into his father's blue eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes."

' _I can't believe I miss Grayson.'_ He sipped his soda. He couldn't stop thinking about him. His seductive voice, his silky hair, smug-looking smile, and erotic body. But most of all, he missed being able to touch Dick and hold him in his arms, "I see."

The two Waynes continued to watch their movie. Bruce crunched on his eat popcorn and Damian sipped his drink.

He decided to bluntly say, "So.. that annoying thing. It's Dick, isn't it?"

Damian choked a bit on his drink and coughed into his hand, "Ugh, augh! Father?!"

"I take it that's a yes." He chuckled under his breath, "Dick has a habit of growing onto people. Glad to know you don't hate him anymore."

Damian wiped the soda from his lips, "..he's adequate, I'll give him that."

He shrugged, "Progress."

The two continued to watch the movie in silence. Bruce was content that the two weren't fighting anymore, and Damian was glad he got to bond with father.

Now that his feelings for Dick had become clear, he was ready to move forward.

 **. . .**

Damian stepped out of the shower and was ready for bed. The manor was quiet and everyone was using the last hours of the day to get some rest.

The little bird flopped onto his bed and got out his phone. He laid on his side staring at Dick's photo. It was a pic taken without him knowing.

His hair was a mess and he was making cereal. His face still looked good first thing in the morning, typical.

Damian stared and swiped down to Dick's number, _'Should I call him? No, he's probably asleep. But if he's anything like father..he might be awake.'_ His heart raced.

He let out a long annoying sigh and let his phone flop onto the bed.

"I can do anything; fighting, teaching, and other capabilities no one else has. But why is it when it comes to **him**..that I don't know what to do." His cheeks blushed as he stared at the ceiling.

In sudden silence, he heard the dial tone on his phone. He whipped his head and noticed he accidently hit the 'call' button.

He shot up and grabbed his phone, "Oh shit! Nonononoo!" his finger was too sweaty to hit cancel.

Just then the line picked up, "Hello?" there was the sound of splashing water.

Damian stared off into space, _'He picked up?! What should I do? What should I say?'_

Dick held his phone between his cheek and shoulder, "Um..hello? This is Damian, right?"

He cleared his throat and tried to keep his cool, "Evening Grayson."

"Um, evening. More like night, but I guess it's different in Gotham." More water splashed about, "How's it going over there?"

Damian's heart raced and his face felt warm. He lied on his pillow, "Nothing much. I finished watching an old movie with Father."

"That's good, you guys are bonding. He told me he's letting you patrol again soon. I know you can't wait to be Batman and Robin with your dad again."

"..but that means you won't have a reason to come over anymore." He quickly regretted saying that out loud, _'I was only supposed to think that!'_

Dick smiled to himself, "Aw, you miss me?"

"In your dreams."

"Well I **do** dream about you sometimes. Do you dream of me?"

"Ugh.." he groaned and admired how Dick could be so calm, "You know that's not what I meant. I don't miss-"

"Well **I** miss you Damian."

His face blushed more, "..you're lying."

Dick could tell by that awkward silence that he made the little prince embarrassed, "Of course I miss my little baby bat. I can't wait to smooch your little face and give you hugs~"

Damian's foot squirmed against the other, "You're such a child Grayson." He smiled to himself, "If you really miss me so much I guess I wouldn't mind you dropping in now and then."

"Well you know how stubborn your father is. I've been busy in Blud and Nightwing is needed again. I'm still sore." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Damian heard more splashing in the background, "Well that's what happens when you try to fight when I'm not there."

Dick chuckled, "Oh, so you're supposed to be my knight and shining armor now?"

Damian flirted along with him, "..I could be."

Dick snorted and made more water splash.

"What are you doing right now? Are you outside?"

"No, I'm taking a bath. I have to soak my wounds before bed." He rubbed his shoulder, "I wrapped my phone in plastic, so we can keep talking."

Damian imagined Dick in the tub, "No! Just call me back when you're finished bathing. Geez!"

He chuckled, "Well **someone's** having dirty thoughts." His leg stretched out of the water, "..you're not getting aroused from this are you?"

He pouted in frustration. The moment Dick brought it up, Damian was pitching a tent in his pants, "..why must you always torment me?"

"Wow, seriously? Must be nice to be so young." He tapped his lips, "Have you touched yourself at all this week?"

"Of course I haven't. You'll do weird things to me again if I do."

Dick's voice sounded seductive, "Do it."

"..what?"

"Right here on the phone. Touch yourself."

Damian swallowed hard and was already tugging his pants down, "You're ridiculous Grayson, just how many fetishes do you have?"

"A lot actually." Dick smirked, "Want me to do it with you?"

"Just do what you want." Damian was pants-less already. His hand wrapped his own hard-on.

Dick touched himself too, "Are you looking forward to the next time I come over?"

Damian stroked himself to Dick's voice, "..only because of what you promised."

He sucked in some air, "I know, I know. Sex, right? What would you like me to do to you?"

The little bird huffed and put the phone on speaker, "Nnhh, you won't be doing anything. **I'll** be taking the lead this time."

He bit his bottom lip and stroked himself, "Oh really? What will you be doing to me, little prince?"

Damian stroked himself faster imagining all the things he could do, "..whatever I **want** to do." He let out a small moan.

Dick stroked himself faster and toyed with his nipple. It made him hot whenever Damian got dominant. His erotic moans could be heard on the other end of Damian's phone.

The little bird was still figuring out how sex worked, but if he could make Dick make those noises, he was willing to do anything and everything to him.

"Haaa, God, I miss you so much right now babybat." He smirked, "I can't wait to suck you off the next time I see you."

Damian hated to admit it but he missed getting wet in Dick's mouth, "Why are y-you always such a harlot?" he bit into the covers and used both his hands to massage and stroke his throbbing cock.

He dripped precum onto his bed and down his thighs. His moans became more audible and Dick's naughty talk was really turning him on.

Dick could hear Damian's cute moans over the phone and couldn't help but smile, _'Well_ _ **someone's**_ _getting into it.'_

"Haahh.. Haaahh.. G-Grayson.." he drooled on the covers.

"Hey.. when we have sex.. do you want **me** to fuck **you**?"

The little bird imagined being dominated by Dick and got wetter in his grip. He's seen how big Dick's cock was and wondered what it'd be like to have all of that in him.

Dick could hear his whimpers, "..or.. would **you** rather fuck **me**?"

Damian moaned louder and his strokes became faster. He still remembered their little practice session in the movie room.

He smirked at how frantic Damian sounded on the line, "Mmnn, I guess you want your first time to be on top." His other hand trailed lower and rubbed his entrance, "No wonder you've been staring at my ass lately."

Damian growled I frustrated, "Rrrrrhh, shut up, **everyone** stares at your butt. Mmmnhhh, you're practically asking for it!" he panted and huffed, "..damn tease."

Dick inserted a finger inside himself, "You know you're awfully naughty for someone your age." He felt himself get close, "..but that just makes me more interested in you."

Dick always knew Damian was different from most kids. He was just so grown up, so different. He was everything Dick wanted in a man. Too bad they were born at different times.

' _If he wasn't so young I'd end up falling for him.'_ Dick thanked God that he didn't live in the manor anymore. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off the boy.

Damian was close and couldn't take anymore, "G-Grayson! Haahhh..aaahh!"

Dick pleasured his front and back. He ended up being so into the phone sex, he uttered, "Damian.. cum inside me."

The little bird heard him and immediately came, dribbling a mess through his fingers and onto his bed, "Aaaahhha! AAaaa..aaa.. D-Dick.." he bit into his bed as his body trembled.

He blue bird ended up finishing in the tub, "Damian.." his cum shot out of the water, "Haaahh.. oh God."

He felt dizzy after that and forced himself out of the bath. He grabbed his wrapped phone and put a towel around himself.

"Phew, almost fainted there. I need to clean the tub out after that." He could hear Damian panting on the line, "..you sound done, did you like it?"

There was a long silence. Damian's face was red and he lied on his bed exhaustion. His heart raced fast and he wanted to talk to Dick some more, but he was so tired.

"..Grayson."

"Yeah, Damian?" he stood in his bathroom silently.

"..hurry up and come visit soon."

Dick was shocked a bit, but smiled warmly, "Okay. I miss you too, my little prince."

Damian's toes squirmed nervously, _'Did he just say 'my?''_ There was a small ruffling noise. Damian raised a brow, "What was that?"

Dick chuckled, "That was a kiss. It's hard doing it over the phone."

He blushed more, "You're such an idiot Grayson."

"Maybe I am." He leaned against the bathroom sink, "I'll come see you as soon as things die down in Bludhaven. Good night, okay?"

Damian murmured, "Good night." Dick hung up the line, so Damian did too.

He sat up in bed and wiped the drool from his bottom lip. He felt gross and sexually frustrated again. This was only meant to be a simple phone call but Dick managed to get him all hot and bothered all over again.

He used tissues to clean up his mess and put his pants back on. Now was not the time to feel sad or lonely. Dick had just given him more time to prepare.

They were going to have sex after all. And Damian was going to be topping. The last thing he wanted to do was to show up unprepared.

The little bird got determined, "No way am I letting him take the lead this time. Time to rub that smug look off his face." He wanted to make the blue bird helpless and weak.

To everyone around him, he'll always be a kid. He ignored them. But Dick was different, he was going to entrust his body to him the next time they met.

He needed to do some research of his own and start training his body, "This is just like assassin training." He got out his laptop and cracked his knuckles, "Time to get to work."

 **To be Continued. . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Babysitting Babybat**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 4 Contains: DamiDick, Gay Sex, anal massage, and boyxboy.**

A month passed since the last time Damian saw Dick. Bruce informed him that Dick would finally be stopping by today. The little bird was really looking forward to seeing his babysitter.

He was in the middle of doing sit-ups in the training room.

' _Almost time.. soon, soon he'll be here.'_ Damian kept telling himself.

Meanwhile, Dick was greeted at the door by Alfred. He smiled at the butler and stepped in, "Hey Alfie, missed me?"

"Always Mawster Dick." He patted his shoulder, "How's Bludhaven?"

They walked up the halls together, "Things have finally died down and I'm mostly healed up. Damian hasn't been any trouble has he?"

"Not at all. Though he has been rather strange." He stopped at the training room, "All he does is train, stay up on the computer, and stick to a rather strange diet."

Dick raised a brow, "Why's he on a diet?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't say, all he requested was meals to improve his stamina." He tapped his chin, "What on earth is he up to?"

"As long as he's not causing trouble, I don't care." He knocked on the door, "Hey buddy!"

Damian stopped his workout and turned around, "Ah, Grayson. I take it things are well in Bludhaven." He wore his usual robin costume.

He smiled, "For now. But for today, it's all about you and me."

Damian liked the sound of that, "Good. Pennyworth, is the meal I requested ready?"

"Yes sir, it's on the table when you're hungry." He nodded to them both and walked to the kitchen.

"Excellent." He then turned his attention to Dick.

He stared back, "..Is something wrong?"

Damian immediately hugged him.

The blue bird was speechless, _'I didn't know he could do this!'_ He patted his back, "Oh, um, this is new."

"..I missed you." He hugged Dick tighter, "I wanted to tell you that in person."

Dick's cheeks blushed red, _'He's so precious.'_ He was practically melting in Damian's arms, "Me too. But you got to spend more time with your dad, I bet that was fun."

"Yes.. but being with him means I'm unable to be with you." He looked up at Dick, "..can we make up for lost time?"

Dick looked around to make sure no one was watching, "R-Right here? Damian, I don't know-"

"I'll be quick. Just a kiss."

The blue bird leaned down closer to him, "Oh, alright.."

Damian wrapped his arms around Dick's neck and kissed him on the lips. His smaller lips licked and sucked on Dick's.

The acrobat parted his lips and let Damian slip his tongue in. He soon regretted it.

Damian kissed him harder and was very sexual about it. He bit on Dick's tongue and kissed him rougher, occasionally tugging on Dick's hair.

He knew the older man liked it rough. Dick grew aroused by the deep kiss. Damian's other hand rubbed down Dick's torso, his fingertips teasing his skin.

The acrobat shuddered, "Mmmnhh!"

Damian felt satisfied, so he ended the kiss making a string of saliva fall. He licked his lips, "That was satisfactory. Did you remember to take a shower like I asked?"

Dick's face was blushing and his eyes were dazed, "Y-Yeah.."

"Good. Wait for me in my bedroom. I'll be up there shortly." He let go of Dick and walked to the kitchen to eat.

Once Damian was gone, Dick needed to sit on the floor to calm down. His body tingled and he even got hard and a little wet in his pants.

He touched his soaked lips, _'That was intense. When did the little prince get so experienced?'_

This only excited the blue bird for what was to come.

As instructed, he made his way to Damian's bedroom. He stared in awe and tried not to snicker.

The lights were dimmed, small candles and incense were lit on the nightstand, and smooth jazz played quietly in the background.

' _Okay, he's trying_ _ **way**_ _too hard.'_ Dick smiled and walked in. He sat on the bed and looked around the bedroom curiously.

Damian arrived at the door, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Do you like it?" he was wearing nothing but his black bathrobe.

Dick chuckled, "It's nice, you cornball."

Damian closed the door behind him, "You're the **last** person I want calling me that. I did all this for you, since you like this sort of thing." He blushed a bit, "You **do** like it, right?"

He smiled and nodded, "I do. I feel **very** romanced right now." Damian walked over to him, "So, little prince, what can I do to get us started?"

"Just the usual adult fun. I'm still allowed to do whatever I want to you, correct?"

"Mmhmm."

Damian gripped Dick's chin, "Then strip. Now."

His spine tingled at the sudden command. But he knew what the little bird wanted. He got off the bed and stripped his civilian clothes, letting them hit the floor.

Meanwhile Damian grabbed massage oil from his nightstand, "Once you're naked, lie on your stomach."

Dick did as he was told and lied on top of Damian's bed. He rested his head comfortably on his arms. Damian stripped his robe off and was wearing black underwear. Typical.

He got on Dick's back and popped open the warm bottle, "I was hoping we could start off with a little massage."

"Well that sounds nice. I didn't know you were a masseuse."

Damian squirted the oil onto Dick's back, "There's a lot you don't know about me Grayson. Now keep your muscles relaxed."

Dick exhaled and let out a sigh of relief when Damian began spreading the oil on his back, "Mmmnn..this is **just** what I needed."

' _He has a new scar. Bruises too.'_ Damian vowed to do his best.

He tightened his muscles and began kneading into Dick's back. There were small cracking noises coming from Dick's back, "Ooooo!"

His hands grabbed and massaged at his muscles and attacked the knots just right. Dick closed his eyes and was practically purring from Damian's touch.

The little bird eyed Dick's pressure points and kneaded against them, "How does it feel?"

"Mmnnsss..sssgood." he mumbled.

Damain's thumbs been rubbing against his spine and down to his tail bone, "Try not to fall asleep on my Grayson."

His hands massaged the back of Dick's hips and made more cracking noises, "Mmmnaah!"

The massage was starting to turn him on. There was something about the way Damian was touching him that sent tingles throughout his body.

Damian massaged his hip muscles in a circular motion. Dick's face blushed when he felt his erection forming. He wanted Damian to keep going.

His hands skipped Dick's butt and went straight for his thighs, "Your muscles are surprisingly tight Grayson. How do you plan to stay flexible if you don't limber up properly?"

"Hmph, easier said than done."

Damian massaged his thighs and gave them an occasional squeeze. He licked his lips as he loosened up the acrobat. His hand gently lifted one of Dick's legs and massaged the back of his knee.

"MMMHHN!" Dick uttered a loud moan.

Damian paused, "..you okay?"

Dick huffed and felt hot, "I'm fine.. Don't stop.."

Damian sat on the bed and thumbed the back of Dick's knee. That same pressure point aroused Dick greatly. He bit his bottom lip as Damian continued to tease and massage him there.

He got hard in his boxers listening to his moans. Dick's toes clenched tightly and he trembled under Damian's grasp.

"Ah-Ah-Aaah Grayson, I said relax your muscles." His hand intertwined between his toes and massaged his foot, forcing him to unclench.

Dick drooled on his arm and let out more moans, "Nnnnhh.. Oh God.."

Damian began massaging Dick's other leg. He smirked, pleased with himself, "I think you mean 'Oh Damian.'"

"Ugh, just keep going."

He tapped his leg, "I'm done. Roll over."

Dick got nervous, "..like, right now?"

"Yes, I have to massage your front next."

He hesitated but knew he couldn't hide it forever. Dick rolled over onto his back and exposed his fully erect cock. His face was blushing and he couldn't look Damian in the eye.

It was nice seeing the older male shy for a change, "It's okay Grayson, this just means your blood is circulating correctly."

He began massaging Dick's collarbone. His fingertips rubbed in circular motions and trailed down to his nipples.

Dick exhaled softly and tried not to cum. He felt like clay, being kneaded and rubbed all in the palm of Damian's hand.

His hands groped and massaged Dick's pectorals. His fingers twisted and massaged his nipples until they were fully erect. The acrobat let out soft moans, the massage was making him wet.

His fingertips teased Dick's abs, "You truly are a beautiful specimen Grayson."

His hands grasped hold of Dick's hard-on and began kneading it with his thumbs. Dick ended up crying out and tensing slightly.

"D-Damain, I'll-!"

He ignored and kept massaging, "Hold it in, surely you don't plan to cum this soon." He teased the tip and massaged the balls.

Dick bit his bottom lip again and tried to relax his muscles and breathe through his nose.

He felt all the pleasure in his body was being pin pointed to that very spot. His cock was ready to explode. Precum oozed out of the tip and mixed in with the massage oil.

Damian could feel it throb and decided to let go.

Dick chuckled under his breath, "Aw, the fun over already?"

He glared, "If **I** haven't cum yet, then why the hell would I let **you** cum?"

The acrobat rolled his eyes, "..such a little prince."

Damian's hands rubbed down to Dick's thighs and finished up on the legs.

Dick panted and felt aroused all over, "Nnmmm..Damian, when'd you learn to do that?"

He smirked, "It gets better Grayson. Roll over."

Dick rolled onto his stomach and felt tingles.

Damian grabbed Dick's ass making him flinch, "Hey, careful with my goods."

"Oh I am Grayson, I am." His hands kneaded and spread his cheeks repeatedly.

The acrobat huffed against the bed and bit into the covers, "Nnnhhh.."

Damian's thumbs spread his hole, exposing his pink flesh. His entrance was soaked in oil and Damian began inserting a finger.

It wormed around and teased Dick's walls. He didn't hesitate to insert all three fingers next.

Dick moaned and wanted to cum so bad, "Haaa.. aaahh, n-never had a massage like this before. Haaahh!"

He thrusted his fingers in and out, "It's an anal massage." He twisted his fingers around and got Dick nice and wet, "Does it feel good Grayson, I know my fingers aren't long enough."

"You're doing fine, nnmmm, don't stop."

He let out small moans and clutched the bed as Damian's fingers stretched and prepped his hole. But the full body massage made his hole more sensitive.

Every time his fingers went in, it was like electricity was surging though his body. The tips of his digits were massaging his insides and trying to find his sweet spot the best that he could.

"What's the matter babybat? Can't find it?" Dick smirked, "Personally, I'm enjoying this either way."

"Nonsense." The little bird pulled out his soaked fingers, "It's all about pin-point precision. If I'm not long enough to reach it, I'll **bring** it to me." He took his soaked boxers off and tossed them on the floor.

His cock was hard and twitching. Dick noticed a slight growth, _'Wow, forgot I didn't let him cum.'_ It turned him on thinking about how Damian was going to destroy him.

He spread his cheeks and massaged against his soaked hole. His cock was sandwiched between Dick's buns of steel, while his hips rocked and humped against his entrance.

Dick's mouth salivated at how hot and hard Damian felt pressed against him, "How long is this massage going to take? Nnnmmh, all this teasing is making me wet." he wanted to be fucked so badly.

Damian smirked and kept teasing his ass, "Patience is virtue Grayson." He wanted to get the acrobat all hot and horny for him.

His hole was becoming softer and was ready and waiting for Damian to thrust in. Dick huffed against the bed feeling sexually frustrated, _'Am I going to have to beg or..?'_

Just then Dick's cellphone went off. The vibration startled the two.

"H-Hold on, time out." He sat up a little bit.

"We'd **better** not be stopping." Damian refused to let Dick leave the bed.

"We're not..it's just.." Dick's hand stretched and fished around on the floor dragging his jeans towards him. He took his phone out of the pocket, "..your dad. Typical."

He answered the phone, "Hello? Dick?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Bruce?" Damian resumed teasing Dick's hole. The acrobat blushed and sucked in some air, _'You little-!'_

"Listen Dick, I just wanted to call and say thanks for spending time with Damian when I'm not around."

"M-My pleasure.." he huffed a bit. His skin was soaked from sweat and massage oil. His body felt like it was on fire. He was soaking the bed with precum and wanted to release himself badly.

Bruce was talking about other stuff relating to Justice League and Gotham but Dick was more focused on Damian still glued to his backside.

He covered the phone, " **Time-out** Damian. Can we please **stop** the massage for a second?"

The little bird raised a brow, "You're right, it's about time we stopped the massage anyway." He stopped humping the acrobat.

Dick let out a sigh of relief, "You were saying Bruce?"

"I was also wondering how Damian is doing? Has he been causing trouble again?"

"It's fine. Damian has been so.."

Damian spread Dick's hole, "Time to start the main course." He thrusted in when Dick had his guard down.

The acrobat's body felt a sharp charge of pleasure and he froze up, ".. **GOOD**!" his voice was high pitched and his hand held a shaky grip on his phone.

"Dick? Is everything okay?"

He couldn't respond at all. He was cumming on the bed and his ass felt hot and tingly with Damian inside him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head while his mouth emitted something that wasn't even a language.

His high pitched moan confused Bruce, "What's going on over there?"

"I'll be taking that." Damian calmly reached in front of him and took Dick's phone, "Hello father."

"What are you two doing over there?"

Dick trembled underneath Damian, "Nothing much, just a spar. Grayson's just losing, as usual."

He was still cumming and in the middle of an orgasm as Damian talked to his dad, "Well I was calling to inform Dick that I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Maybe even later. So much has come up."

"Oh really?" Damian smirked, "Not to worry father, Grayson takes very good care of me. I'll be sure to return the favor."

Bruce had to go, "As long as you two don't kill each other. Good night."

"We won't."

Both Waynes hung up. Damian tossed the phone on the floor. Dick raised his hips and was soaked in sweat. His breathing was ragged and erotic.

"Aaahh..aahhh.." he clawed at the blankets, his thighs trembling.

"Father says he won't be home tonight at all." Damian licked his lips, "Meaning I have you all to myself for a full 24 hours, Grayson."

Dick had a bad feeling, "What'd you d-do to my body?" he panted.

"You should be asking what I'm **about** to do to your body." He gripped Dick's hips and pulled out some, "Now where were we?" he slammed his cock back in.

The acrobat practically screamed in pleasure and could no longer use his upper body strength. All his body wanted was to get fucked. His hips lifted higher and his hole welcomed Damian.

His cock repeatedly thrusted in and out of his babysitter, mixing in massage oil and sweat. Every time he went in Dick practically squealed against the bed. It was like he was hitting a 'yes' button inside him.

His toes clenched and his cock was erected again, "Nnhh! Nnmmmhh! OOOHHH!" He let out a small scream and gripped a piece of Damian's bedpost.

Damian huffed and felt hot as he pounded his way into the acrobat, "Trying to escape Grayson? I won't let you." He thrusted harder making Dick's hole clench around him.

His green eyes were half lidded and he bit his bottom lip when Dick's ass refused to let him go, "Nnhhh, D-Damian.. when'd you..aaahh!" he could barely form words, "learn t-to..oooohh! Do that?!"

His thumb touched the Dick's tail bone as he thrusted and applied pressure. His hands attacked more of Dick's weak spots as he thrusted.

"AAAAaaahhha!" he felt another orgasm coming out. His nipples were hard and he felt out of control. Electric shocks shivered throughout his body, "C-Cumming!" he let out a low groan and came on the bed again.

Damian shuddered in pleasure when he felt himself get strangled by Dick's hole, "AAhh..G-Grayson!" he came inside him and breathed heavily on his back.

The acrobat collapsed and wanted to use this chance to rest. He shivered as he felt Damian cumming inside him, "Haaahh..haaahh.. Mmn, that was nice."

The little bird pulled out and grabbed one of Dick's legs, "What do you mean **was**?" he placed it over his shoulder, "I'm just getting started.

Dick looked down and noticed Damian was still fully erect, "Um, I still need a minute t-to..!"

"No resting." He thrusted back in, "This position should suffice." He resumed his hard thrusts and clung tightly to Dick's leg.

The acrobat whimpered and bit into the sheets, "NNNMMHH!"

Damian's abs tightened as his thrusts slapped against Dick's privates. His cock roughly fucked right towards the sweet spot when his ass was sensitive.

Dick had tears in his eyes and was too weak to persuade him to stop. Not that he wanted him to.

"I know you like it nice and rough Grayson, nnmmh, I t-tightened my core just for you. Mmmhh!" He licked the back of Dick's leg and bit into his pleasure point.

"OOOOOHHH YEEESSSS!" Dick stretched out on the bed, _'Mmn, never been touched like that before.'_

Damian kneaded his thumb into the point while his hips rocked into Dick, _'I had no idea sex could feel so pleasurable. Every time I try to take it out he sucks me back in.'_ his cock was coated in Dick's juices and his hole tugged on it to stay inside.

The bed creaked and the room felt hot. Dick's hair was wet with sweat and stuck to his forehead and the bed. Damian had beads of sweat forming on his tan skin.

He moaned louder and enjoyed the feeling of Dick's ass swallowing him whole, "fffuck, Grayson! You trying to make me cum before you?" his hot breath hit Dick's skin.

He clenched his ass tighter and locked Damian in place, "Mmmnnhh! Yes, use my ass like a fucktoy!"

Damian let out an Arabic-like cry and releasing himself inside Dick again. He shuddered and flopped back, taking a moment to sit.

He breathed in and out. Dick rolled onto his back and let Damian's cum dribble out. He sat up, "Aw, out of gas babybat?"

He stroked himself, "Hmph, guess again." He got between Dick's legs and was fully hard.

"Oh my~" he smirked, "Is this what all those stamina foods were for?"

"Impressed?"

He lied back down, "Very."

He pinned Dick's legs down, "Now, let's put your flexibility to some use."

Dick's ankles went past his head and his ass rose off the bed some. Damian's head rested under Dick's chin.

His was getting more aroused for more sex for his babysitter. He kissed Dick's skin as he struggled to thrust into him.

Dick chuckled a little, "Need some help?" he grabbed Damian's erection and aimed the tip towards his hole, "Now thrust down into here."

Damian whimpered and lowered his hips. He let out a shuddering moan when he was fully engulfed inside of Dick, "Aaahh!"

He began rocking his hips and thrusting in and out of his ass. Dick tilted his head back and sighed in pleasure, "Yesss..keep going, don't stop!"

His ass still felt tingly and quivered as Damian moved inside of him. He licked his lips and enjoyed Damian's thrusts. The bed rocked and creaked underneath the two.

"Grayson, Grayson, Grayson!" Damian moaned as he thrusted into him. His small mouth emitted cute moans and his breath hit Dick's chest.

He found the little bird adorable, "That's it, right there, give it all to me!" his hands snaked down to Damian's hips and guided him directly to the right spot, "NNNhh, fuck me nice and deep!"

As soon as his tip hit the acrobat's sweet spot he felt like his cock was going to burst. Dick's walls clenched and massaged Damian's cock. His green eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Dick squeezed Damian's butt and made him go faster until he could do the pace himself. He couldn't stop moving even if he wanted to.

Dick's hole felt so good, milking his cock to death. He moved faster and breathed harder against his babysitter. Dick bit his bottom lip and his mouth salivated as Damian's body rocked against his own. He knew he was going to have another orgasm.

His arms and legs wrapped Damian. His hand petted his hair lovingly, "Oooh! AAAHH! C-CUM inside me again! Mmmnnhh! I want it, I want you, little prince!" he moaned.

His moans made Damian's face blushed redder and his arms wrapped around Dick. He bit into his collar bone, "AAAAAHaaaaah!" he squeaked a little bit and his hips instantly thrusted into Dick as deep as possible and came.

Dick felt the rush of Damian's cum overflowing inside of him and purred. His legs stayed locked so Damian couldn't pull out. His cock released itself onto his and Damian's stomachs.

The little bird was out of gas and drooled on Dick's chest. His body laid limp on top of him as he came with everything he had. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as everything flowed out.

"AAaaaahhh..yyessss.." Damian finally felt satisfied. He closed his eyes and rested.

Dick unwrapped himself from him so he could pull out. His half-erect cock slipped out and his cum spilled out of the acrobat.

Damian rolled over and lied beside Dick, "Haaa..haaa.. sex is incredible." He managed to breathe out.

Dick chuckled, "You know, you still forgot one important part of sex."

Damian turned to him, "Impossible, what?"

Dick pressed his lips against Damian. The little bird blushed slightly, "See? Kissing is nice too, right?"

He nodded and lied on his side so he could kiss Dick more. His tongue massaged against his and the two moaned and grinded against the other.

Damian wrapped his arm around Dick and kissed him harder. Dick enjoyed the slight biting he did when they made out.

"Mmnn.. MH?!" He felt Damian's cock press against his stomach. His hand reached down and stroked it a little, "Haaa.. just how much stamina do you have?"

Damian moaned at Dick's touch, "A whole month's worth, aaaahh!" his face showed pure arousal, "Feel like surrendering to me now Grayson?"

"Watch it brat, I'm still your sitter." Dick licked his lips, "Feel like going again?"

"..I can't move."

He climbed on top of the little bird, "You don't have to." He spread his ass above Damian's erection.

He swallowed hard when he could feel the heat radiating off his privates. Dick lowered his hips and his ass swallowed Damian whole.

He shuddered and closed his eyes as Dick began riding him, "Am I too heavy? Does it hurt anywhere?" he was balls deep inside his babysitter.

Damian rubbed Dick's skin, "No..no, don't stop." He breathed out.

The bed creaked louder as Dick moved his hips up and down. His cock dripped and twitched about as he rode the little bird.

His erection kept going in and out of his deepest part, "Haaahh! Yes! NNNnnhh, damn, I could get used to this." He clenched his ass and moved upward, making it tighter, "Fuck, so nice and hard." He purred.

Damian felt like he was being eaten by Dick. Heat engulfed his body and knew Dick wasn't going to let him go until he couldn't cum anymore.

He grinded his hips against Damian's cock and gave it a good tugging with his hole. He noticed Damian looked like he was ready to tap-out.

He pinned down the boy's wrists and licked his lips, "Don't you quit on me, mmnn, I want more of you Damian."

He stared up at him with tears in his green eyes, "G-Grayson.."

"Sorry, you're probably going to hate me after this, but I really can't stop." His hips moved faster, "MMMnnhh, not after this. I won't stop until you're milked dry." His eyes had nothing but lust and wickedness in them.

Damian moaned out, "I-I won't..hate you, I promise! AAAaaahh! Make me cum more! Grayson!" his cock continued to get abused and raped by Dick's ass.

For the rest of the night the two kept falling asleep, waking up, and having sex again. They were fucking like two bat-bunnies, barely ever leaving the bed.

Dick's ass was the best pleasure he had ever felt. He didn't want to stop for anything. Dick was his and no one could take him from him now.

Soon it was early in the morning, the sun was coming up.

Dick lied on his stomach biting into the bed. There were small bite marks and kisses on his back. Damian was still thrusting into him from behind.

Dick was worn out and couldn't move anymore, "AAhh..aaah! D-Damian, your dad will be home soon, mmmnhh!" his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He laid flat on his stomach as Damian was practically riding his ass.

The little bird continued to huff and moan as he thrusted in and out of Dick's hole. Both were hot and sweaty, reeking of sex.

His hands squeezed hard on the sheets as he fucked Dick good and hard, "Just one more time, let me cum one more time! Haaahh! Just until he arrives! G-Grayson!"

He licked Dick's back and his hips continued to move and thrust into his hole. Dick practically had hearts in his eyes, "OoOHHH! Yes, fuck me harder! Just like that! AAahh, make me cum from your cock again!"

Damian bit down on his skin and came hard into the older male. Dick came on the sheets and Damain's cum oozed out of him. His ass had never been so full before.

The little bird finally tuckered out and fainted. He collapsed onto Dick's back and slipped out of his hole with a small pop. His cum began pouring out and got the sheets sticky.

Dick licked his lips, "Mmnnn..way to fill me up babybat." He looked towards the window exhausted, _'Meh, we can clean up later. Little prince really gave it to me.'_ He purred happily and used this time to finally get some real rest.

 **Noon. . .**

The acrobat woke up to sunlight hitting him in the face. He was lying alone in Damian's bed.

He raised his head, "Mmmnh? Damian?" the boy was nowhere in sight.

Dick felt sticky and gross. He tried getting out of bed but felt more of Damian's cum spill out of him. His ass tingled and the shocks were still there.

"Oof, bad idea, back to bed." He stayed lying on his stomach.

Just then, Damian came in wearing nothing but his underwear. He drunk from a water bottle and sat next to Dick in bed.

The boy had already showered and everything, "That was refreshing."

Dick felt pissed off and stared, ". . ."

"What?"

He pinched Damian's side.

"Ow! What?!" he put his bottle down, "You liked it, didn't you?!"

He pouted a bit, "..we could've at least cuddled or something..that's how it's supposed to end."

Damian smirked and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you say such childish things sometimes Grayson." He got under the blankets with him and let Dick hold onto him, "And you say **I'm** the cute one."

Dick nuzzled against the back of Damian's head, "Mmmnn, but where did you learn to do all that stuff anyway? **I** certainly didn't teach you."

"I used the internet and read books. I wanted to be prepared this time since I was going to take the lead." He felt Dick's leg massage against his own, "And..how to have sex with another man, since that's what you're into."

"Pfft, I'm not gay if that's what you're implying." He spooned against Damian's back, "I just like the way it feels. I still love girls, it's just complicated."

Damian wondered, "Then how were you able to have sex with women?"

"When I'm with Kory..she used to toy with my.." the pillow talk felt awkward, "I'll explain some other time."

"..does it hurt anywhere?"

"Hm?"

"I'm asking if you're hurt anywhere. We were pretty intimate last night..and this morning." His ears blushed red.

" **Very**. How long until that massage of yours wears off? I can still feel you inside me." Cum still spilled out of him making his hole quiver, "Definitely can't walk for a while."

Damian handed Dick his water bottle, "I still performed properly, correct?"

Dick drunk some water and chuckled, "Damian, of course you did well. It felt amazing. At least I think it did." He gave him back his water, "I have to be honest with you, I **cannot** feel my ass right now. I'm so numb." He joked.

"According to my notes the shocks should wear off long before father arrives."

"Good.. wait, what notes?"

Damian grabbed a notepad from his nightstand. There was a long list of objectives. Some were crossed out and some were highlighted.

Dick thought it looked at homework, _'..is he serious?'_

Damian read his notes out loud, "For the term known as 'foreplay,' I successfully gave you a full body massage followed by an anal massage. For sex positions, given your height and fetishes we did doggy style, anvil, missionary, cowgirl.." he kept listing.

Dick just stared in awe, _'I don't even know half of those are.'_ He felt embarrassed listening to Damian's sex lecture.

"I was also able to make you achieve multiple orgasms to the point where you-"

He decided to shut the little bird up, "OKAY! ENOUGH! Seriously Damian?!" his face was red.

He shook off Dick's hands, "Why are you upset? I did all this studying and training for you."

"I know you did..it's just.. ugh. Thank you for giving me an orgasm, it was great. Just **consult** with me next time. You were like an animal back there, don't believe everything the internet tells you!" he scolded.

Damian frowned and glared at Dick, "Well, earlier, a certain **someone** was begging me for more."

He frowned back, "..don't get cocky."

"I was only trying to be as pleasurable as possible. It's no different when being an assassin, when faced with an opponent, keep attacking their weakness until they go down."

' _He's just like his parents.'_ Dick chuckled, "Not everything is a mission. This was just sex. All I'm saying is warn me next time before you try to assassinate my ass, okay?"

He kissed Damian's nose, "..there's a next time?"

"Yeah. You did way better than I thought you would. I'd love to do this again sometime, once my butt is healed. You don't even need your notes."

Damian shrugged and tossed his notepad away. Dick resumed spooning against his back. He gave Damian a kiss on the cheek, "Hey!"

"It was still nice you did all of this for me. I guess you don't hate me after all. I think you may even **like** me."

His cheeks blushed, "..shut up, Grayson." Just then, Damian's phone beeped, "It's done." He reached for it.

"What's done?"

Damian calmly let the video on his phone buffer and then it began playing. It was a recording of him and Dick having sex in his bedroom. Dick's moans were very audible along with the sound of the bed creaking.

The acrobat blushed bright red, "Damian!"

Damian continued to watch it seriously, "This way I can study my mistakes and make you feel even better next time."

Dick was pissed off again. He stared frowning.

"What?"

"..delete it, **now**!"

"What, no!"

Dick wrestled to get his phone, "You did **not** have my permission to film that! Delete that thing now!"

He stretched his arms out so he couldn't reach it, "How else am I supposed to learn? Besides this is a pretty good angle." He smirked at how Dick was riding him.

He growled and pinched Damian again, "You're **really** making me mad!"

"Well you're not always around the mansion, so I need something to.."

"Jerk off to."

"STUDY! I'm going to use the video to **study**!" he groaned, "You're such a harlot sometimes."

Dick glared, "Grrr, no one else had better see this, got it?"

Damian relaxed in Dick's arms, "No one else is going to see this. I promise."

He still pouted but watched the video with Damian. The little bird stared intensely and then his cheeks burned red.

"Still though.."

"Hm?"

"I don't understand how you could feel that good just from your butt Grayson."

He smirked and got an idea, "..would you like me to teach you next time?"

Damian continued to watch the video and took an interest in bottoming too. He swallowed hard and nodded, "..yes."

 **To be Continued. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Babysitting Babybat**

 **A DamiDick Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Chapter 5 Contains: DickDami, Gay Sex, oral sex, anal massage, urination, and boyxboy.**

It was the same time, different week. Dick had spent months babysitting Damian. Their relationship had gotten better and Damian did whatever Dick asked.

His grounding was over, but Bruce could tell he enjoyed Dick's company, so he kept inviting him over so they could bond.

The two batboys sat on the couch watching TV. Damian sat reading a book, or at least trying to make it **seem** like he was.

Dick sat next to him wearing a white T-Shirt and jeans. His blue eyes were focused on the screen. Damian's heart raced in his chest nervously.

' _Why is he so pretty?'_ he scowled unable to understand.

Dick caught him staring and smiled.

Damian averted his eyes back to his book.

Dick could tell he wanted to start their usual make-out session, but he wanted to wait it out a little longer. The awkward silence just made him even more aroused.

He couldn't keep his hand to himself. Damian looked so cute trying to look so serious. His hand wrapped around Damian's and held it.

The little bird's ears blushed red but his face remained calm. He slowly let go of his book and let his fingers intertwine with Dick's.

It was the blue bird's turn to be embarrassed. He squeezed on Damian's hand lovingly and continued to stare at the TV. His heartbeat echoed in his ears, _'Can't believe I'm getting shy over hand-holding.'_

Alfred then entered the room, "Excuse me, gentleman."

They immediately stopped holding hands and nearly jumped off the couch, "H-Hey Alf! What's going on?" Dick sweated.

The butler had a tote bag with him, "I'm off to get some groceries, will you be alright on your own Mawster Dick?"

"We're fine, Alfred, trust me. Be careful out there, the ladies at the grocery store go nuts over the sales."

Alfred walked off, " **They're** the ones who should be careful Mawster Dick. **Nobody** messes with the butler." He opened the door, "I'm off gentlemen."

Once Damian heard the back door close he placed his book away and tugged on Dick's shirt, "Can we start now?"

"Alfred just left Damian. He's still here."

He climbed onto Dick's lap, "I heard him go out the door."

He raised a brow, "The backdoor is like a mile away! How did you even hear-"

He put a finger on Dick's lips, "I'm still an assassin Grayson. Now are you going to spoil me, or not?"

Dick smiled and kissed Damian on the lips. The little bird clung to Dick's shoulders as they made out.

Dick's hands slid down his small hips and massaged his back. Damian let out small moans and was fully erect in his pants.

He had been wanting to touch the man since he first walked into the manor. It was becoming harder and harder to restrain himself from jumping Dick where he stood.

Every time they met up they either have sex with Damian topping, or they would make out and Dick would prep Damian's butt.

The acrobat felt a little nervous about topping Damian since he was, by law, still a child. Not to mention he wondered if he could even fit inside him.

The little bird, however, was hoping Dick would hurry up and do him already. He had been fingering his ass for weeks hoping for this. He couldn't take much prepping, his ass tingled every time he sat down.

"Grayson..mmnn.." his tongue massaged against Dick's, "Haaahh.."

Dick's fingertips seductively rubbed down Damian's stomach to his crotch. The little bird flinched and broke the kiss. Dick could feel how damp and hard he was in his jeans.

He licked his lips as Damian clung to him, "Is that a weapon in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

He bit Dick's cheek, "Ugh, shut up and keep rubbing! Mmnhh!"

His hand groped and cupped Damian's crotch, "Like this?"

He licked down Dick's neck, "Yeah..hhaahh..!" he trembled and shivered from his touch.

The acrobat wanted to keep the teasing going. His other hand trailed down Damian's spine and groped his ass. Damian's face burned red and his hole quivered again.

He clung to Dick's shirt, "Grayson..!"

Dick got startled when he felt something wet and sticky hit his hand. He looked down and noticed Damian was cumming in his pants.

The acrobat worried, "..was it really that good?"

Damian had tears in his eyes. He breathed hard on Dick's shoulder. His crotch was damp and some of his cum dribbled out a bit.

Dick rubbed the mess, "Did my poor little prince have another accident?" he cooed.

He grumbled, "It's your fault for not letting me cum sooner."

"..Want me to clean you up?"

He nodded.

Dick lifted Damian off of him, "Aw, my little babybat."

Damian lied on the couch with his legs obediently spread. Dick's hand kneaded against his crotch causing him to flinch.

"You're so warm down here, did someone make a mess?"

Damian moaned and arched his hips upward as Dick rubbed the damp part of his crotch. He purposely moved his hand more, making him wetter.

He smirked at Damian's submissiveness, "You love having accidents, don't you?"

He moaned louder as he got harder in his pants. The rubbing around of his warm cum in his pants only made the mess worse, and it turned him on.

Dick continued to rub Damian's crotch until he felt it get hot. He could tell Damian had squirted now. The little bird panted from exhaustion and drooled a bit from the stimulation.

"Does babybat want to be changed now?" He began unbuckling his jeans for him.

"..I want to be changed." He obediently lifted his legs so Dick could remove his pants like a baby.

He pulled his jeans off along with his underwear. The sticky clothes were thrown on the floor and his legs were spread.

His tongue began lapping up the mess on Damian's thighs. He sucked and kissed him clean leaving a hickey or two. The little bird purred and enjoyed the little marks.

Damian was half hard and his throbbing member twitched about. Dick began licking the tip earning whimpers from the little bird.

Lately Damian enjoyed being babied by Dick. He could be pleasured whenever he wanted as long as he was a good boy. Dick was all his and no one could disturb them.

When the acrobat began sucking his erection, Damian sighed in pleasure and his legs spread wider. His head tilted back and his hand tugged on Dick's hair.

"D-Dick..!"

He was always uttered his first name whenever he was close, "Don't cum just yet babybat, today's special, remember?" he smirked.

He panted, "You're finally going to fuck me today?"

"Maybe." He smirked, "We'll see how things play out."

"You're such a goddamn tease."

Dick made Damian roll over, "Not teasing, just being careful. Now lift that cute butt."

The angry bird got on all fours and leaned onto the arm of the couch. Dick licked his lips and spread his little hole. It was soft and pink.

"I see you've been busy back here."

He blushed, "I've been using my fingers for weeks, I'm ready for you Grayson."

"How'd it feel?"

He whimpered as Dick spread his hole, "It hurt at first, but then it felt weird.. I think I'm used to it now."

"Well I'm going to make you feel even better." He wet his lips.

Damian let out a gasping moan when he felt Dick lick his hole. His tongue slithered its way in massaging Damian's walls.

The little bird groaned in pleasure and clawed into the couch. His ass felt hot inside and his erection was ready to burst again.

Dick stuck his tongue in deeper and lapped around inside, getting him nice and wet.

Damian bit his bottom lip and raised his butt more, "Again with your tongue?! Aaahh! Why must you always use it on me Grayson?!"

He pulled his tongue out, "'Cause you love it." He gave his ass a small kiss and resumed licking the inside.

Damian's cock twitched and dripped onto the couch. His hand trembled and reached down to stroke it. But Dick grabbed his hand and pinned it.

"Urrghh..let me cum already! Mmnnhh!" he groaned against the couch, "Fffuck!"

Dick tongued him harder and wanted to make him cum without touching himself. He enjoyed the cute noises Damian let out.

The little bird felt hot all over and beads of sweat formed on his body. His ears burned and his green eyes were half lidded with lust, "Aaahhh.. Hhaaahh.."

Dick's saliva coated his ass and his tongue extended longer, thrusting in and out of his hole. Damian cringed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"AAAHH!" He screamed.

His cock released itself onto the couch cushion. His hole quivered and Dick pulled his tongue out. He panted and wiped his mouth. Damian lied on the couch exhausted. His hole was wet and sloppy.

Dick smirked, "See? Feels amazing cumming from just your ass, right?"

Damian trembled from cumming twice, "Y-Yeah.." he groaned and rolled over to face Dick, "..are we stopping here for today?" He worried Dick was never going to keep his promise.

"We'll get to that point soon, just not now. I can't spoil you too much. Bruce said you need a bath and to do your homework before he gets back."

He glared angrily, "..you still see me as a child, **don't you**?"

Dick kissed his cheek, "You're more to me than that. You're special, okay?"

"Don't belittle me." Dick scooped Damian up into his arms, "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to bathroom. Care to join me in the showers again?" he smiled.

Damian blushed, "..fine. But this isn't over."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll spoil you good, okay?"

 **Bathroom. . .**

Dick and Damian were in shower room together. The little bird was pressed forward against the shower walls.

Dick stood behind him thrusting his finger in. He moaned loudly as his insides were stretched and massaged by Dick's digits.

His eyes were closed and he mewled in pleasure, "AAhh..aaa.. aa!"

The acrobat was worried if he could handle it, "Should I stop?"

Damian gritted his teeth and groaned in pleasure, "No! Nnhh! I want it!"

Dick continued to thrust his finger in and out. His long digit wiggled around and made Damian wetter. His hole enjoyed the feeling since his own fingers weren't as long as Dick's.

The acrobat enjoyed the cute noises Damian made, _'Looks like babybat is tougher than I thought. Let's see what happens when I do this..'_ he inserted a second finger.

Damian moaned louder and balled his fists against the wall, "AAaaAAAAHHH!"

His legs wobbled and drool dribbled down his chin. His hole quivered and sucked on Dick's fingers as they fucked their way into him.

The thrusts were fast and Dick wanted to be thorough about it, "I, myself, prefer a nice fast fingering. How about you?"

Damian responded with squeaky moans and moving his hips back against his fingers. His cock twitched and was ready to burst. All the pleasure sparked deep inside his prostate.

"Fffuck, Grayson! Nhh! Nnmh! Nn!"

Dick got hard watching Damian take his fingers. His sexual moans and cute wiggles of his hips made him aroused.

His two fingers scissored around inside making Damian feel full. He wanted to get the boy as prepped as possible. He carefully inserted a third finger.

The little bird cried out at the third digit. Dick cooed, "Does this spot feel good? Like that, little prince?" he thrusted his fingers in harder.

Damian's mouth watered and his nipples got hard. His ass was slowly submitting to Dick's fingers. His walls clenched and unclenched as the three digits massaged around him.

Perverted juices oozed from his privates as he was close to cumming. The blue bird chuckled under his breath and aimed his fingers towards Damian's sweet spot.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head and his erection heated up, "I-I can't..AAAAHH! CUMMING!" His body seized up as he came hard on the shower wall.

Dick's fingers continued to wiggle around to make sure Damian felt every inch, "That's it, keep cumming babybat."

He let out an Arabic-like cry as his cumming ceased. The acrobat pulled out his fingers and Damian's legs grew weak and he collapsed on the shower floor.

Dick held him in his arms, "You okay?"

His ass felt hot and tingly, "..that felt incredible." He sighed in exhaustion.

"If you moaned that much from just my fingers, then I wonder how you'll react to the real thing."

"You mean..you'll finally have sex with me tonight?"

Dick smirked, "..maybe."

The little bird scoffed and tried standing up. Dick used the shower head to wash away the mess. Damian stepped out the shower to get some air.

He toweled off his hair and sat on a bathroom stool. Dick continued to clean the shower, "You've been awfully quiet today, not that I'm complaining. Something happen with Bruce?"

"..it's nothing. My relationship with father is fine." He was mainly focused on when Dick was going to hold him already.

He eyed the older male, his cock was still half-erect from the prepping. He knew how big Dick was, he wondered how it would feel to have it inside him.

He blushed as he imagined Dick ravishing him in bed. His legs squirmed and he grew hot. It looked nice and plump, thicker than his fingers. Just imagining his cock stretching his ass made him horny.

The acrobat caught him looking. He covered himself with a towel, "Uhh..if keep staring that much I'm going to get embarrassed."

Damian looked away, "I wasn't looking."

Dick walked past him, "Good. Then we're done in here. Let's get you ready for bed."

The little bird groaned and tugged on Dick's towel.

"..so you **were** looking."

Damian squatted down and pulled Dick's towel off, "Shut up Grayson." His lips kissed the tip.

Dick had his hands on his hips, "You sure you know what you're doing?" It **was** Damian's first try at a blowjob after all.

"I'm tired of you always doing it for me. I want to make you scream too." He glared up at him.

The acrobat enjoyed how perverted and turned on Damian looked, _'Wow, he really wants to be fucked today.'_

Damian tried mimicking what Dick does for him by sucking away at the tip. The blue bird purred and grew more erect in his mouth.

He groaned as his mouth was instantly full when he suckled on half of it. His erection woke up again and dripped on the bathroom floor.

He bobbed his head on Dick's cock. His mouth slurped away as he sucked. His small mouth couldn't fit anymore inside. He groaned and tried moving his tongue around more.

The blue bird gripped Damian's head, "Mmnnhh, you're doing good, but let me give you a hand." He forced Damian to take the whole thing into his mouth.

His green eyes went wide as Dick penetrated his throat. The blue bird moved Damian's head back and forth on his hard-on.

Damian grew fully erect as Dick fucked his mouth. His drool coated and lubed Dick's cock up good. He let out cute moans as he enjoyed Damian's mouth.

"Mmnh! Babybat, yeessss..suck it just like that. Mmnhh!"

Damian's face blushed shades of red as he heard Dick's moan, "Mmnhh! Mmff! Oommff!"

His mouth emitted more fluids as his throat was repeatedly impaled. His hole quivered as he remembered Dick's fingers from earlier. He still felt tingly and toyed with down there.

The taste of Dick's pre-cum and cock sweat on his tongue made him dizzy. His green eyes looked up at Dick as he moved his head.

Dick smirked down at him. It turned him on making the little prince surrender to him, "God, aahh, I love that look on your face." He moved his head faster.

Damian uttered more muffled moans as Dick was close. His cheeks ached from Dick's fat cock stretching his mouth. His tongue continued to savor the taste.

The acrobat cried out, "D-Damiannnh!" his clutched Damian's hair as he came in his mouth.

The little bird trembled as Dick's cum dribbled out of his mouth and onto the bathroom floor. Damian could barely swallow any of it since it was his first blowjob.

He coughed and growled, "Mmmph! Mmhh!" he tapped on Dick repeatedly.

The acrobat let go of him and pulled out of his mouth, "Oh geez, are you okay, little prince?"

Damian coughed out his cum and had tears in his eyes, "I'm fine..mmhh.." he wiped his mouth, "A little rough back there, **don't you think**?" He glared angrily up at Dick.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I guess I got too into it. But it wasn't **all** bad, right?" he eyed Damian's erection.

He groaned and covered it, "..does this mean we're going to-?"

Dick interrupted him, "Nice try. But you still have homework to do." He tossed him a towel.

Damian sat there dumbfounded, "..are you serious?" _'He's seriously just going to leave me like this?!'_

He left out the door, "I'm still your babysitter~"

The angry bird sat there still feeling horny, "..a damn tease, that's what **you** are." He used the towel to clean up the mess.

 **. . .**

Damian was in his bedroom completing his home-school worksheets. Even though he had told his father and Alfred countless times that he knew everything, Bruce felt these exercises would keep the knowledge fresh in his mind.

Normally Damian would breeze through this quicker than the Flash, but today his mind was elsewhere.

Dick was still in the mansion, so there was still a chance they were finally going to go all the way. It was a slim chance, but still a chance.

Damian's legs squirmed impatiently in his seat. As he was down to his last equation, he bit on his pencil lost in thought.

His mouth still hadn't forgotten the feel of Dick fucking it earlier. He drooled a little when he remembered the warm, salty taste on his tongue.

' _..I've got to try that again. Better. Without his help.'_ He was still hard in his pajama pants. He wanted to be fucked so badly.

For weeks he had been rushing to his room to masturbate his ass. He still remembered Dick's tongue and fingers.. all that was left was his pièce de résistance.

He groaned and wiped the drool off his lip, "Focus. Just focus. I can't do anything if I don't get this chore done." He resumed solving the equation.

After a few scratches of writing, there was a knock on the door. It's him.

"Come in."

Dick popped his head in, "Hey, how's everything going in here?"

"Done. It was elementary at best."

"Shame you haven't tried public school." He then thought about the boring lectures, "But then again..you're probably better off here. So, ready for bed?"

Damian got up from his desk wearing his black pajamas, "As I'll ever be." He sat on his bed with a smirk, "You'll be joining me tonight, correct?"

"About that.." Dick's voice sounded unsure.

The little bird frowned and felt his heart break a little, _'I knew it. He'll never have the guts to do it.'_ He grabbed a book from his nightstand, "Fine. Go back to Bludhaven. I'll just catch up on my reading."

He got under the covers and opened to where he left off in his book. Dick could tell he was unhappy and decided to stop with the teasing.

"Actually," He stepped into Damian's bedroom, "I was wondering if there was room for one more." He had a pillow in his hand. His pajamas were boxers and a white tank top.

The little bird blushed some, "You mean.."

Dick closed the door behind him, "Yup, I already told Alfred I'm staying for the night. Unless, you still think I should go back to Blud?" he looked smug.

The little bird frowned and lifted the covers for Dick to join, "Get in this bed before throw you out."

His babysitter smirked and dimmed the lamp on Damian's nightstand. The bed creaked as he joined Damian under the covers.

The little bird ditched his book and immediately snuggled up to Dick. The acrobat hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. He smelled Damian's hair a little bit and kissed his face more.

Damian's hand rubbed all over Dick's back while he kissed his neck and muscles. He just needed to hold the man. It felt like he was avoiding him for weeks.

His hands rubbed down to his ass and gave it a small squeeze.

Dick chuckled and got on top of him, "Mnnmm, make up your mind. One minute you want my cock, now you're back to wanting my ass."

Damian smirked, "You act like I can't have both, Grayson." His small lips pressed against Dick's.

The two made out while his hands began pulling Damian's pants off. He wiggled his hips to make it easy. His cock was still hard and his hole was still horny.

Dick was pitching a tent in his own boxers too. He broke the kiss, "You ready?" His eyes stared into Damian's green ones.

There were signs of fear, excitement, and arousal. Like a virgin.

He tugged on Dick's boxers and whispered, "I'm ready."

The blue bird took off his boxers and got between Damian's legs. He spread his hole and pressed his cock against it.

The little bird trembled underneath him. He swallowed hard waiting to be penetrated. His entrance was already soaked from waiting.

"Are you positive Damian? There's no going back from this."

He growled, "I'm perfectly ready Grayson. You're not going to get cold feet on me, are you?" he smirked, "We've already come this far, might as well go all the way."

Dick smiled and began prodding his way in, "If you say so, then we're in this together." He moved his hips and thrusted all the way into him.

Damian cringed and clawed into the covers. His hole stretched to Dick's size and overflowed with perverted juices. His toes clenched and he shrieked out a small moan.

His erection couldn't take it anymore, "A-AAAAHH!" his cum splattered onto his stomach and pajama shirt.

He shivered and his body felt sensitive. Dick just stared down at him, "..did you just cum?"

Damian growled, "Shut up..Grayson.. nnn!" he could still feel the acrobat inside him.

Dick exhaled when he felt himself get wrapped by Damian's tight hole, "Mmmmhh, well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He kissed his forehead, "You're so cute, my little babybat."

He groaned and tugged on Dick, "Just move already, hurry!" he wanted to get used to it fast. His ass needed this. Finally, something bigger than fingers was going to pleasure him.

Dick happily complied to giving the little prince what he wanted. His hips thrusted normally and gave the bed a light creak. His throbbing member made sure to go to Damian's deepest part and get him used to his size.

The little bird emitted small moans and his eyes were half-lidded with lust. Dick's cock felt so good going in and out of his body. His hole clenched around him not wanting him to pull out.

The acrobat let out pleasure-filled groans, "Mmnhh, does your little hole feel good? You're really hugging my cock down there." He moaned, "Should we stop?"

Damian tugged on and stretched Dick's pajama shirt, "Nnhh! Nn-Noo! Don't stop!" he moaned, "I aaah, can handle it, move more!"

His face was sweaty and blushing shades of red. His mouth salivated from the pleasure. Dick's hips rocked into him faster trapping him against the mattress.

He could do nothing but lie there as Dick fucked his small hole. Each time the acrobat thrusted in, he clamped down on him harder.

"HaaAaaHH! D-Damian! Mmnnhh, so tight!" he let out erotic moans as he moved. He thrusted faster enjoying how snug the little bird felt.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth drooled as he moaned, "AAH! NNHHOO! C-CUMMING! GR-GRAYSON!" His moans were really loud and erotic.

Dick enjoyed his pleasure-filled face, "I guess teasing you for weeks payed off. You haven't let me pull out once since we started."

Damian uttered a loud moan that was barely understandable. Dick enjoyed that he was feeling too good to retort his usual snarky comments.

He moved his hips faster and aimed towards Damian's sweet spot, "AAaaahAAAAAAHHH!"

He breathed hard against Damian's hair as he thrusted, "Nnhh! That's it, cum for me little prince!"

His hole tightened as he came hard on his and Dick's stomachs. His erection throbbed and twitched as he painted their skins with his fluid.

He melted underneath the acrobat and panted heavily. His chest heaved up and down as his head was spinning. He could barely see Dick's face anymore.

His ass felt so hot and he could still feel Dick throbbing inside him. Sweat dripped down his tan skin.

The acrobat worried about him, "Damian, you okay?"

He murmured and tears streamed down his cheeks, "I'm..f-fine.. it just felt better than I anticipated."

"..should we stop?"

"No.."

"..should we keep going?"

He whimpered and wiped his eyes, "I don't know.."

Dick kissed his forehead and held him close, "Then tell me what you **do** want. I want you to enjoy this, babybat." He stroked Damian's soaked hair, "Just give the order, and I'll do it."

He sniffled and frowned, "..well.. I want to make you cum. Nn, you haven't cum at all since we started."

Dick blushed, "I'm working on it. I just don't want to rush it."

"Well I want you to feel good too. I don't want it to be just me.. it's humiliating." He pouted.

He smiled, "Okay.. And what else does the little prince want?"

Damian blushed this time. He was quiet for a while. Dick decided to pull out.

He sat up and groaned at the loss, "Hey, what are you doing? We're not done."

Dick sat with his legs crossed, "I don't want to continue until you tell me what's wrong?" he rubbed the back of his neck, "If you lay there not doing anything..it just makes me feel.. well, guilty."

The little bird groaned and blushed, "Out of all the things you've done in your life, you should not feel guilty about this. I **wanted** this. I want you Grayson."

"Then **tell** me. I can't cum knowing that I'm hurting you." He held Damian's hand, "How can I make you more comfortable?"

He lifted his aching hips and sat in Dick's laps, "Keep doing what you always do." He leaned into Dick's neck.

The acrobat kissed his hand, "..you mean this?"

"Yeah, all your corny sweet talk and babying." He kissed and nuzzled against Dick's skin, "I want you to hold me and kiss me..like you usual do."

Dick smiled and pressed his lips against Damian's. He dominated the kiss and let Damian wrap his arms around him.

Their tongues twirled and massaged against the others. He moaned and rubbed against Dick's body. He still felt horny and unsatisfied. He could feel Dick's cock pressing against his butt.

"G-Graysooo..! Mmmhh! How do I make you cum? MMnnhh, I want you cum inside me.." he moaned.

Dick broke the kiss and breathed out, "Don't hold back your voice, just hold onto me.." he lifted Damian up by his hips. He spread his ass enough to slide himself back into the boy.

Damian squeaked out a moan and squeezed onto Dick once he was balls deep inside him. Dick bit his bottom lip as Damian's walls clamped around him.

"Aaahh, I love how tight you get when I'm in you. Keep flexing just..like.. that!" he moved Damian's hips up and down.

The little bird moaned out loudly as Dick bounced him in his lap. His toes clenched and he wrapped his legs around his hips.

The two embraced the other tightly as Dick's large hands moved Damian's small hips up and down on his cock.

He buried his head into Damian's hair and neck. It was comforting smelling his scent. His ears blushed red as Dick moaned his name into his ear.

The little bird clung to his babysitter, "AAH! AAHHn! G-Grayson! Keep going! Mnnnh! Be ROUGHER!" he moaned louder when he felt the tip ram his sweet spot.

Dick breathed hard as he moved Damian faster on his cock. His large thing kept slamming into the boy's ass, barely pulling out or giving Damian a chance to rest.

He could feel his drool mix in with the sweat on his skin. Sex always got them so wild and hot for the other. Just knowing that Damian put a lot of time and effort into prepping his body for Dick, made the acrobat want him even more.

"Fuck, almost there..Damiian! Mmhhhmm, keep tightening, just like that!" he groaned when he felt himself close to cumming.

Suddenly, Damian's assassin instincts kicked in. Someone was close to the bedroom door. Footsteps approaching, not Alfred's. So it had to be..

Damian panicked and seized up, "Father..!"

Dick was close to an orgasm, "Wha..?"

"Quick, pull out, pull out, pull out!" he panicked.

Dick blushed, "I can't, you're too tight! Relax a little!"

"Shut up, just do something! Anything!"

As the two struggled to figure out what to do, the footsteps drew closer. The door opened up and Bruce poked his head in.

"..I knew you two were hiding something." He stared in disbelief at the sight, "You two are bonding behind my back."

Dick was sitting up straight with Damian sitting in his lap. Damian had his book in his hands and their waists were covered by the blankets.

He didn't look up from his book, "Evening father."

Dick smiled his usual smile, "I was just sharing a bedtime story with Damian."

Bruce crossed his arms and smiled, "See Damian, I knew Dick would make a great sitter. Tonight wasn't so bad, now was it?"

The angry bird groaned at his father's ignorance, "You have no idea."

Underneath the blanket Dick was still balls deep inside of Damian. His cock was doing a lot of twitching and matched Dick's heartbeat. Damian's face blushed red when he felt it pulsing wildly inside him.

Bruce stepped forward for a closer look, "So what story are you two reading?"

Dick didn't want him to come closer, "Robin Hood! You know that's **my** specialty Bruce, I got it from here."

He chuckled, "Yes well, I'm pretty sure **I've** read more books than you have, young man." He touched Dick's shoulder in a comforting manner.

The older male winced some and his face burned red.

"You okay?"

He nodded, unable to speak. If he talked now it would come out as a moan.

Damian could feel him getting harder inside him, "W-What Grayson **means** is that he's a huge Robin Hood fan and would l-like to teach me **personally** , father."

Bruce withdrew his hand, "I see.." he turned his attention to the homework on Damian's desk.

Once his back was turned, Dick whimpered, "D-Damian.."

The little bird could tell by the soft squeak in his voice that he had reached his limit.

"I'm sorry.. I really can't hold it anymore." His body shuddered and trembled as he came inside the little bird.

Damian sucked in some air and tried not to moan when he felt Dick's warm fluid fill his ass. His stomach felt hot as his insides were being coated with semen. His own erection twitched and began soaking the sheets with precum.

His green eyes got blurry with pleasure, _'Dammit Grayson, you_ _ **finally**_ _decide to cum and you do it_ _ **now**_ _?!'_ and it **really** wasn't helping that his apologetic whimpers were turning him on.

Bruce calmly looked over his homework, "You breezed by this pretty quickly."

"T-Told you it was easy."

"For you, yes, but I just want to keep you updated on what kids your age should be learning."

Damian could hardly focus or think straight, he was starting to hear his father's voice less and less. All he wanted to do was moan and scream as Dick was still cumming inside him.

His belly was starting to swell a bit at the amount. He felt hot all over knowing Dick was using him as a toilet as they spoke. The acrobat just kept cumming inside his hole like a faucet.

He let out a small erotic sigh as he close to cumming himself. Dick could tell, so he wrapped his hand around his erection to stop it from happening.

However, that only turned Damian even more, "Mmnhh!" his cum shot out onto Dick's hand. He made sure to catch it so Bruce wouldn't notice.

"Well, I can tell by your squirming you two want to get back to your story time. But what I mainly came for is to talk to **you** , Damian."

' _Oh no, no, no, no! Not now father!'_ He was in the middle of cumming in Dick's hand while his father was looking right at him.

"I'm sorry I'm not around enough to be with you. Believe me, I want to. You're my son. I won't **ever** leave your side." He kept going on with his apology.

Damian tried looking at him with a straight face but he had so much shame. And what was worse was that it made him horny having his father watch him disgrace himself.

His cum flowed out faster into Dick's hand. But he couldn't help it, Dick's cum felt so good sloshing around inside him. His cock had him plugged up good and his stomach was full.

"Damian.."

His voice snapped him out of the daze, "Y-Yes?"

"Does Dick treat you well? I know you two got off to a bad start."

Damian inhaled and tried speaking as calmly as possible, "Grayson.. is adequate father. He tries his best, more than most people. I approve." He wanted to keep it short and simple, one false move and his little orgasm would be exposed.

"Glad to hear it. Dick, I leave my son in your hands from now on. I'm trusting you."

He nodded, "No problem, B."

He nodded back and with that ended their meeting. Bruce left out the door and slowly closed it behind him.

As soon as his father was gone, Damian collapsed forward and trembled. He let out a muffled moan against the bed as he finished cumming in Dick's hand.

The acrobat groaned and slowly pulled out of Damian with a pop, "Nnnnhhhgh. God.. **that**.. haaaa, was torture." He breathed heavily.

His cum began pouring out of Damian and onto the sheets. He blushed at the amount.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

Damian had his butt in the air begging, "Put it back in, I want to do it like this." He felt hot all over. He stroked himself and loved how Dick's cum marked his territory.

The acrobat licked his lips and positioned himself behind Damian. He gripped his small hips and thrusted back inside. It felt wet and slippery as he thrusted.

The little bird cried out and resumed making audible moans. He clawed into the bed, "AAHH! AAH, MMMNH! MMN! MMMHHHH!" He nibbled on his bottom lip as Dick fucked him.

Slapping noises echoed throughout the room as they had sex. The mattress creaked wildly and Dick breathed hard.

"So, aaah, it seems you're kinkier than I thought babybat. Did you get horny when I came inside you? Or was it from daddy watching you?" he moaned.

"B-BOTH! I LOVED BOTH! AAHhh! HARDER!" He didn't care how or where, he wanted Dick to touch him, to fuck him, he needed him so badly right now.

His hips picked up the pace and enjoyed aiming for the sweet spot. Every time he rammed into his prostate, Damian's walls would pull him in deeper.

He knew Dick had been holding back earlier, he just needed a push to show his true self. And Damian loved every second of it. His erection twitched and bobbed as Dick's hips slapped against his ass.

The acrobat kissed and licked Damian's back as he thrusted. His hands tweaked his nipples as he mounted the boy. He wanted to give him a nice orgasm before they called it a night.

His fingers massaged the nipples and tugged on them as his hips picked up the pace. Damian's body sweated more and the tip of his erection was screaming from sensitivity.

"G-GRAYSSSON!"

"Cum for me babybat, right here, right now!" he demanded.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he squirted onto the bed, "DDIIIICKK! AAaaAAHH!" His mouth emitted erotic noises as he trembled underneath his touch.

The acrobat groaned as he came inside him again, "Mmnhhh, gonna fill your cute butt up good." He slurred against him.

Damian could no longer lift his hips. He drooled happily on the bed as Dick filled his ass. His cum began overflowing from his hole, so it was time.

Dick let out a satisfied sigh and slowly pulled out of the little bird. He flopped onto Damian's side and stared at the ceiling, "Haaaahh.. God.. Mmnnhhh.. That was nice." He was sweaty and exhausted.

Damian rolled over to his back and felt too tired to move. He needed time to breathe and relax. He rubbed his plump belly and let the cum slowly pour out of him.

Damian breathed heavily and his body shivered as he still felt aftershocks from squirting and having an orgasm. His cock still twitched and felt funny after all that.

The acrobat lied on his side, "So, out of the two, did you like topping or bottoming more?"

He couldn't respond from all the trembling. He let out a small whimper and he jolted a bit. His green eyes watered and his legs spread a bit.

"Damian? You okay?"

He let out a small moan, "Mmnh!" he began peeing on the bed. He let out small moans and shivered as he finally got to relieve himself.

Dick just stared down at the golden shower he was making in bed, "Uh oh.. Did little prince have an accident?"

He whimpered as he was still peeing.

Dick kissed his cheek but that only made him pee more, "AAahh! D-Dick, stop..!" he tried holding it in but his penis kept squirting out more pee.

"No, be a good baby, and finish making your mess." He held Damian's penis and gave it a few light strokes to make sure he emptied his bladder.

He enjoyed the touch of Dick's hand and the mess only got bigger. He breathed shakily as he peed like a faucet all over the covers and sheets.

"Good baby." Dick kissed his forehead.

He moaned and sighed in pleasure as he got to finish peeing. It felt so good doing it right there and getting praised of it.

"Mmnnnhh.." He swallowed hard and exhaled when he was done.

"Looks like I'm going to have to clean you and change you all over again. Would you like that?"

He blushed, "..yes, please."

He completely submitted to his babysitter and let him coddle him, "That's it little prince, let your babysitter take care of you."

 **Epilogue. . .**

Dick continued to babysit Damian whenever Bruce called. And when he didn't, they'd just hang out. Whenever the two were alone together, Dick would come up with all sorts of adult games to play.

Some nights Damian would want to be babied and be the bottom. And other nights he'd want to be treated like an adult and take charge. As long as it was Dick, he was excited for either one.

The wall between them had finally been broken and their secret relationship still continued behind Bruce's back.

Now that Dick was looking after his kid, he could save Gotham in peace.

Batman tied up the bad guys in and waited for the police cars to get there. Once the cop cars arrived, sirens echoed and flashing lights gleamed.

Commissioner Gordan got out of his car, "Nice night to you Batman, thanks for catching the criminals."

"No problem Commissioner. But I didn't do it alone." He looked up at the sky, "Nightwing and Robin were with me just a second ago."

"Any idea where they could've gone?"

He shrugged and gave a smug smile, "I'm sure they're fine. As long as they're together, I have nothing to worry about."

From afar on top of a building Nightwing and Robin were in the middle of one of their "adult games."

Robin was squatted down sucking hard on Nightwing's cock. The big blue bird had binoculars, making sure the cops got to the bad guys.

He watched them through the lenses, "Well looks like Bruce is chatting it up with Gordan."

Damian paid it no mind and kept sucking obediently. He was finally capable of taking the whole thing into his mouth without Dick's help.

He coated his throbbing member with his saliva and drool as he sucked. His eyes were half-lidded and in love with the taste.

Nightwing lowered his binoculars and uttered a moan, "Mmnhh, easy now! I'm not going anywhere Damian." His legs trembled as the little bird sucked him faster.

His small hands squeezed Nightwing's thighs and occasionally groped his ass. His crotch was becoming soaked the more he inhaled Dick's dirty scent.

"Mmmnff, mmh, Mmmnn!"

Dick clutched Damian's head, "Aaaahh!" he exhaled loudly as he came in the boy's mouth.

He slurped and sucked like Dick taught him so he wouldn't mess up his costume. He gulped it down slowly enough to savor the taste.

He slowly pulled his mouth off of it and licked his lips, "Mmnnh..how'd I do?"

"Really good. A little jealous even." He huffed and smirked, "It took me years of experience to perform that well."

Damian stood up and smirked, "Well I had a good teacher."

Dick zipped up his pants, "So, out of everything we've done together, do you prefer being the top or the bottom?"

He shrugged, "Hm, both seem sufficient. I don't know yet. What about you?"

"Hmmm.." Dick tapped his chin, "..I don't know either. But I'm sure you'll get better at topping once you're older. You're still in your growth spurt, so you'll probably be bigger than me one day."

"You talking about my height?"

Dick snickered, "I'll leave it to your imagination."

"Harlot."

"Does your butt still hurt when you bottom?"

"A little, but I enjoy it at times. Why? Do you think I'll tell father?"

Dick blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, no, yes. I don't know. I honestly never planned to go this far with you. But it just feels so natural, I don't get what it is about you but sometimes I see you as a child..and other times I see as a man."

He looked at the city while Damian looked at him. His heart raced in his chest at Dick's confession.

"..you're such an idiot Grayson." He approached the taller male, "This'll be our little secret, **obviously**. I don't want father to take you away from me." He blushed a little at Dick, "..you're mine, after all."

Nightwing stared back at Robin, "Oh, so I'm all yours now?" He leaned down closer to Damian's face.

Robin crossed his arms proudly, "Yeah.. got a problem with that?" Dick got closer to Damian's lips. The boy blushed more and avoided him, "I just sucked you."

"You think I care?" he kissed Damian on the lips and deepened it.

His tongue massaged against the boy's, tasting bits of himself in there. Damian wrapped his arms around Dick as he Frenched him. The older male moaned into the kiss and could feel Robin's hard-on rub against him.

"Mmnh?" Dick broke the kiss to look down, "..must be nice to be so young."

Damian blushed at how aroused he was, "Shut up Grayson."

Dick looked back at the city, "Your dad still isn't back yet, soooo.." he held Damian close, "feel like fucking **me** this time?"

Robin paused and stared in silence. Dick was actually serious, "..in case you haven't noticed, we're on a roof Grayson."

"I know."

"Meaning we're outside."

"I know."

"Meaning someone could see us."

"I **know**."

Damian blushed more, "..you're going to be the death of me."

He smirked, "So, in the mood for a quickie, little prince?"

Robin said nothing and gave a small nod. There was just no saying 'no' to his babysitter, not that he even wanted to.

As long as Dick Grayson was his sitter, he wouldn't mind being labelled a 'kid,' just a little longer.

 **The End**


End file.
